Coalesce by esse
by xsasuhinax
Summary: The fear clung to Elsa's soul as she grew. She has accepted it into her life in order to protect those precious to her. Fear grows unless someone saves her from herself. Jack, who Elsa can't see, wants to help but as long as her ice powers are in control he is powerless. The ice will slowly spreas not just her kingdom but other Kingdoms as well. review mine and i'll review yours
1. Chapter 1

Alright so after reading soo many Jelsa stories I wanted to do the same as well. I love pitch and love pitchxelsa almost as I love jackxelsa but fear not it is and will alwats be a jack and Elsa story. The first two chapters... and maybe a half won't have either Jack or Elsa just yet because I have to set up the story. Give it a chance, besides I had ALOT of research of the story of the rise of the gaurdians since it is a novel/children book. Wiki doesn't give me a good timeline measure and I am too poor to buy the books. However, i wanted to add somethings here and there and maybe change some plot points based off the books. But hey, thar is what fanfic is about. Also don't be afraid to help me with my grammar. i reread it a couple times but still miss things. Besides i can easily fix it. Either way enjoy your Jelsa!

* * *

"Daddy!" he woke in a flash and fell onto the hard floor upon hearing his daughter's scream from her bedroom. He scrambled to his feet, tumbling over the sheets, and then rushed out the bedroom to go straight to see his daughter sitting and clinging to her blankets. Her face was red, puffy, and full of tears as he swiftly knelt down beside her with a firm hug.

"Sweetie, what is wrong," patting her back and holding her tightly to soothe her as she continued to cry. His knees began to feel the blisters from the harsh already and almost rotting wooden floor and tried not to move his knees around too much. He turned his head slightly to look back at his wife standing between the doorway with a small candle lighted, and with a motion of his head she nodded understanding before heading back to their room. The young girl with tangled black hair and light blue eyes continued to sob silently into her father's shirt, which he didn't want her to since his shirt was downright filthy, so he tilted her chin to face him. "It's ok. I am right here, tell me what is wrong. Please?"

She huffed and puffed breathlessly trying to form her words carefully, yet was still having a hard time, but after a few more sniffs and sobs she was calming down. "I-I saw the B-boogeyman. He turned children into Fearlings."

He smiled, picked her up and placed her on his lap at the side of the bed before wrapping her flimsy blanket around her, "aww, is that all?" For a second, he thought she had gotten hurt. Her face turned into a horrified expression of her own father's lack of concern.

"B-but h-he w-was r-real scary. I-i was scared, and I remember a moon...and revenge," she wiped her nose against long, musty gown sleeve and tapped her father's arm. This was a signal when she wanted her hair to be smoothed, which he happily obliged by only using his hand to rubbed the back of her head. It always soothed her when she was upset about something.

"Now, what is wrong with being scared?" His knee that she was mainly sitting on began to build up a steady but small bouncing rhythm.

"I don't like it," he stopped moving for a moment in thought. She did have a point.

"No one ever does, but how about I tell you a story," he pulled her to her feet in order to slip into his daughter's bed and patted the space for her to join also. Her face brightened up, and she jumped into the place as fast as she could go, and he chuckled when she almost slipped a couple times before settling herself next to him. "Hehe, comfy," he asked and was replied with a rushed nod. He pulled the blanket over and tucked his arm around her shoulder, "When I was a little boy..."

"Aww, it's that kind of story," he chuckled some more seeing her make unrealistic upset expression while throwing in the crossing of her arms.

"Tomorrow, I will tell you an actual story," he went back to smoothing her hair with his hand before continuing,"me and my friends used to dare each other to do the stupidest things. I always had a hard time keeping up with them because I usually hesitated before taking their dares. One day we stumbled upon a dark cave with rocks inside, and it was near the beach, so we assumed that the ground behind the rocks was filled with water. Each of us dared each other to go inside, and they were able to make it a rock father than the other...except for me. I was scared, so I refused and denied it when they said I was scared, but when I did that my friends never hung with me again after that. So when I wasn't doing chores or going to church I was alone. That was another thing I was always afraid of being...alone. Anyway, I always returned to the cave reasoning with myself that I wasn't scared, but ended up never following through. I kept telling myself over and over that I wasn't scared, but couldn't convince myself to do even though I didn't want to be alone. A man who happened to walk by then asked me if I were scared, which I still denied, and I had told him that 'no one likes a scaredy-cat.' Do you know what he said? 'If you aren't brave enough to go step by step, then why not jump in at once and get it over with so you can get back to your friends' before leaving. It made no sense at first, but I thought I would give it a try. Know what happened?"

"You jumped in?"

"And screamed like a little girl," she giggled and covered her ears as if she were about to hear it for herself," but I got to the top of the rocks, and that is when I would realize there was nothing to be really afraid of. Although by admitting that there was nothing to be afraid of, I would of had to admit that I was scared."

"So you admitted you were scared?"

"No, I still denied it regardless of my screams. I did manage to pass all of my friends rocks and a few others, and soon enough I saw a light at the end of the cave which really boosted my courage. The only problem was that I couldn't swim, yet I wanted to go through the opening at the other end. I would have turned around, but the rocks were actually more difficult going one way than the other so I couldn't. I was scared that I would not be able to leave and if I tried to climb back I would fall into the water and drown. I then thought that I could latch onto the rough walls and guide myself through the water. There was a chance it would not work, and I would drown, but I felt there was no other choice. Know what I found out?"

"The water was shallow?"

"Wait, how did you know that," he looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"I thought it would be funny if that what happened," she giggled even more.

"Well yes, it was shallow and I felt so stupid I decided not to tell my friends...of course they happened to be on the other side. Apparently the cave exit led to the shallow water of the beach next to it. They all rushed at me when they saw me come out asking if I were scared. So I told them. Yes. They laughed at me, but at that point I didn't care because I also told them I wasn't afraid of doing it again though."

"Are you trying to teach me something daddy?"

"Nothing gets by you huh? No, I was. Being scared and having fears is not a bad thing, at least not always. Having fears comes from different emotions, which lead to other different emotions."

"I don't get it."

"You know me, and your mom love you right?"

"Yes."

"And we would be terrified if something happened to you, right?"

"Yes."

"And would do anything to protect you, right?"

"Yes."

"See? Fear comes from other emotions. Our being worried for your safety shows how much we love you, and the scary thought of something happening to you gives us strength and confidence that we can protect you. Although no one likes to be afraid, it is a part of us and our life. Imagine what it would be like without fear."

"You would tell Old Man Dalso to go-" she cheerily jumped in with her own idea of what the world would be like without fear.

"Ah, ah, ah no-yes..no besides that," he covered her mouth and looked at the door hoping that his wife was not up or close by to hear of what he thought of Old Man Dalso. "People could get hurt. Remember when I told you not to climb that rotting tree, and you fell and scraped both of your knees?" She nodded. "Well you weren't afraid of climbing it, which is fine, but you also allowed yourself into believing you couldn't be hurt. I was always scared because I thought I would get hurt very badly. I didn't, but I was afraid of the idea. If no one were afraid, people would get hurt or even hurt others."

"How can you hurt others," she asked and he silently wished he hadn't added that part. However, it was too late, and he required in answering.

"If you are not afraid in hurting people or their feelings there is nothing stopping them. No fear means also no guilt. It is the same thing but a different degree. There is being worried, nervous,guilty, shy, and scared," at first he thought he was throwing too much information on his little girl but he has been surprised by her in understanding a lot of things with or without being told.

"So if you are scared to hurt others, that is good a good thing," he ruffled her hair and she mixed a giggled with a wine while trying to get him to stop.

"Yes, and sometimes bad dreams can be good. As long as you always know it is a bad dream, the next time you face it, it won't be as scary. When you look back on your nightmares do they look less scary?"

She took a moment to think about it as she stared at the ground before looking back up, "i...guess a tiny bit, but they are still scary when I am dreaming."

"I know, but every time you wake up and see that it is not real, you must feel much better? Maybe I would dare say braver?"

"I...guess."

"Well yesterday, I heard some of the young boys chatting about their dreams and one of them had a bad dream too. The other kids just started talking about what they would have done if they were in his dream."

"Really?! Like what?"

"They said they would give them a piece of this-and that-and some of this too-," she laughed as he made goofy faces with punching movements to go along with it,"and then they would tickle the monster," without warning began to tickle her. She squealed in laughter and tossed and turned for him to stop, which luckily enough he did.

"A bad dream is only there to make you stronger, and help you grow up in more than one way. It is ok not to want a bad dream or even be scared of it, but that is all it is a bad dream. If you faced down that boogeyman and tell him you are not scared of him anymore, only if you admit to being afraid in the first place, he will never be able to touch you."

She looked around briefly which confused him for a moment; he watched as she got onto her knees over at the edge of the edge quickly threw her head to look underneath and let out a large,"boo, go away!"

He chuckled and shifted to do the same,"boo, looks like you won't be scaring her any longer. Try old man Dalso instead."

"Ready for bed again," he pulled himself off the bed and helped her get tucked in nicely.

"So it's ok to be scared right?"

"Well, being scared is just not always a bad thing. If you can overcome it, then it doesn't matter if you are scared or not. Besides even the King and Queen are scared of things."

"They are?!"

"Yep even princesses can be scared."

"Like of what," he thought for a moment deciding which example to use.

"Like when a princess wants to go to a ball and has to make sure her dress is the prettiest of them all. Not to mention choosing from all those jewelry about which one would match her beautiful dress."

She giggled and held her hands together, "I just would wear them all at once!"

"Now that would look silly," he laughed, 'All those dress and you would not be able to move gracefully, and all those jewels and your probably would not be able to look left or right."

"What about the King and Queen."

"They worry for the entire kingdom. Making sure that no one bad steals their land and their people with it. They also have to worry about their family and ensure that if they fail to protect the kingdom they can at least protect the ones they love."

"Then...What about the town being afraid of witches? I know you said they were not real" he froze not sure of what to say.

"Like I said fear is not always bad, but it definitely not always good. Those people are scared but not for the same reasons other people are scared. Fear is a powerful thing. It can be used for good or for bad. Their reasons for being afraid of witches are not good. I rather you be scared and do the right thing than get scared and do the wrong thing. No one is really a witch, just using other people fear to point fingers at others."

"Oh...If I do get scared again may I sleep with you guys?"

"Of course, I rather you wake me up a hundred times then have to bottle up any fear you might have," he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "goodnight Annabell."

She didn't respond since she was already asleep by then, and he made his way through the dark back to his and his wife's bedroom. He slid into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I hope you didn't mention about there being 'no such things as witches'," ah, she was still awake.

"No, Elizabeth."

"Good I-"

"I explained to her about that yesterday."

"Oh for Pete's sake Kozmotis. Don't feed her such lies," she sat up angrily and he joined her in sitting up also.

"Elizabeth you and I know there is no such thing as witches."

"Don't let the village hear you say such blasphemy things. I heard from sweet Abigail that she heard lady Crooks reciting the ten commandments and almost forgot the tenth one! I bet it is being she is too busy learning black magic."

"That is ridiculous! I know for a fact that Abigail has been jealous of the extra sheep lady Crooks owns. Call her a witch and steal her sheep that is all that it is."

"Don't say that! Abigail would never do such a thing. Besides that 'doctor' you had heal Annabell was caught practicing magic in another village."

"What? When did that- I swear these people are attacking innocent people for no reason. It's already nerve-racking at the thought of those people who can 'sense the witches' coming to our village tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to go like everyone one else. We have nothing to worry about because we are not witches."

"It won't stop them from making something up," he thought of something before grinning, "they might call you a witch for being too beautiful," she smiled and pushed him teasingly.

"Not funny," he laid her down and pulled her closer to him.

"What? Apparently in one town witches are ugly like demons, but in another town they are beautiful enough to tempt innocent minds. I am sure you are not ugly. Not with that beautiful white hair," he tried to pull her in for a kiss but her fingers block his lips.

"Oh, I thought you married me for my eyes. Now my hair? Also, my hair is blonde not white. What was it that you said to me? My eyes made the blue sky turn grey?"

"It did...considering it was raining," she elbowed him right into the stomach as he made a 'oof' mixed with a chuckle.

"Maybe I will tell them your a witch. Seeing you like to scare our daughter," she lifted an eyebrow curiously, but he could tell she was mainly joking...mainly.

"I was not trying to scare her. I just don't want her to think being afraid is everyone is afraid of dying, so we don't do stupid things that get us killed. Everyone is afraid of God and Satan, so we pray to God to go to heaven and avoid anything that seems remotely 'evil'. Fear is a conscious; it tells us what is good and bad about a decision. Fear may cloud a person's judgement, but it also clears it as long as you accept it."

"Hm, well don't let them see how smart you are, or they will think you are a witch."

"Maybe you should stay home. I wouldn't want any of the ladies getting jealous that you are married to m-oof," she elbowed him again with an annoyed face that made him smirk.

"That was a terrible should be lucky, not me!"

"I am just teasing you sweetie."

"Nice try Kozmotis Pitcher," he groaned every time she used him full name. It was also used when she was serious, even though she clearly wasn't.

"Don't use my full name when you aren't being serious."

"I am just teasing you sweetie."

"I know. I just love you so much. I know you said no many people cared about you with your white hair. But, I knew you would be the right one, without having to look past your beauty. Sure you are beautiful, but you are kind, motherly, and know how to spot and avoid trouble. It is just a shame that our daughter didn't really inherit anything physically from you."

"She will still always be ours regardless of what she looks like."

"Yeah, besides personality wise she might be more you."

"Oh no, I think she got that from you as well."

"Really? I always thought she was smart as you?"

"Yes, but she loves to sneak out and adventure on her own. That is from you."

"Hm, well as she grows she will look more like you than you think."

"We will see Pitcher. We will see."


	2. Chapter 2

I had a dream also when I returned back to my sleep. All it was though had been complete darkness. Darkness and the continuous sounds of whispering all around me; it felt like nails to a chalkboard at distance. Faint but still painful to listen to. I could never fully hear what they were saying, yet my ears would always strain to listen carefully. Soon enough a voice that I could understand to some degree, but was always moving around me.

"D...y, I'm...ed," maybe I thought I would be able to hear. I know I am dreaming, but I have a hard time waking up. I can feel myself drifting naturally through the dark. It is almost as if I belonged here.

"D...ddy...ed" now I can hear the voice of a child. Is it my child? Is she ok? Where is Elizabeth? Darling Elizabeth and ...Sweetie Annabell?

"Daddy...," it sounds like my child. I am pretty sure.

"Honey..." now it sounds like my beautiful wife.

"Honey wake up," it did the trick. My eyes shot open, and my sweet Annabell was sitting on top of my chest with a bright smile on her face. I could see Elizabeth smiling more in amusement as Annabell jumped on my chest. Painfully.

"Off, alright I am up," I laughed breathlessly and placed her a few inches back, just enough space for me to sit upright.

"We have to get ready Daddy," she jumped from my bed and past her mother, probably to get dressed.

"Ready? For the church?" I asked, groaning in pain from my head rather than my daughter crushing at my chest.

"That was yesterday. I can't believe you forgot already," she gave a look of disappointment and shook her head. I stared at her with a look of stupidness and confusion before I could feel the blood drain from all of my body. The first week of witch hunting. My heart thumped loudly, and I found myself not bearing to look at my wife's face. There was nothing I could do except hope for the best and pray that they don't find a reason to hang us. I knew the only reason my daughter was excited because she thought that if there were no such thing as witches then they would have no reason to pick anyone. However, they...well at least I knew better. It took a while to convince his darling Elizabeth, but I was never quite sure with her.

I suddenly had barely any strength which made it difficult for me to get out of bed and begin dressing. My wife dressed had picked a dress that was not her nicest but definitely not her worst; the best way to blend in. "Right...I think we are meeting at the town center."

"Try not to talk to much honey," still, I knew that she would never throw out a person's name. No matter what she believed. It didn't take too long to get dress and meet with my family downstairs. They seemed completely calmed, but I was nervous.

Our home was right outside from the town center, and I could hear the murmurs from almost everyone that lived in our village. Three middle aged women stood on the platform where most hangings would take place; they had a look of someone whom I wouldn't be surprised never heard of a joke. I held my daughter's hand to ensure they wouldn't go running around, especially when the other children were trying their best not to stand out.

"I won't run," I could hear Annabell whispering up towards me, but I just clenched tighter seeing one of the woman spotting us. Both my girls simply joined the crowd without any worries, and I just stood there looking suspicious. I was only feeling slightly better when the friendlier looking woman of the three smile as she chatted with my daughter. I felt a bit proud seeing my daughter doing a well enough job not to be her energetic self and to hold herself like a proper child should do.

It looked as if things could work well enough since the friendlier looking woman seemed to be enjoying her conversation with my daughter, and I went over, a bit too quickly though, to excuse and bring Annabell next to her mother.

Unlike the friendlier looking woman and the woman who was staring at us in the beginning, the third one had a missing eyebrow which kind of crept me out; she was the one who re-informed us about the existence of witches, and it was their job to hunt them down. I had no idea how they were going to choose, but we formed a line and the friendlier looking woman began to touch the heads of each one before letting them through. Annabell somehow managed to be fourth in line, and my heart was racing.

There was no way she could be claimed as a witch; they were just pleasantly talking to each other moments ago. My darling Elizabeth was about ten or eleven people ahead of me and was also cautiously watching as Annabell slowly got closer and closer to being in front of the line. My heart leapt for joy as the woman smiled at Annabell, and I hoped she smiled back before standing off to the side with the others.

Moments had passed before they reached my Elizabeth and brushed past her with ease like many others. I wasn't scared anymore because both my love and child were safe from the ropes. It wouldn't have even mattered if they called me a witch, but as it was my turn my stomach was still uneasy. The woman's hands on my forehead were oily, and the slight charm that she supposedly had compared to the others seemed to disappear up close and in person.

I tried not to smile when she released her hand and continued with the rest of the villagers. So all had to do was wait for them to finish their ridiculous method of finding a witch. After a while, the woman was finished with the last villager and it struck me as odd that she had not called out one single person as being a witch. Did they really believe they had the ability to spot a witch and only didn't think anyone was in the league with the devil?

"I have good new and bad news," the woman with a missing eyebrow spoke after the other 'friendlier' woman whispered in her ear. "The bad news is that there is a witch in your village," I controlled the urge to roll my eyes and scoff at the villagers with their large gasps of shock, "the good news is that there is only one here." It became silent, and I could see the villagers pulling their relatives slightly closer and I did the same with my family also.

My body froze when the woman with the missing eyebrow threw her finger into the sky and aimed it straight...at my daughter. Gasps and screams filled everyone's lungs as they backed away from us, but I couldn't hear anything except a silent humming in my ears.

(No...the woman...she was just talking to my daughter and being nice...how?) My darling Elizabeth pulled Annabell from my grasps and held her child close for dear life with nothing but tears and silent screams in my ears.

"I knew it," what?

"I should have known! I saw her yesterday lifting up her dress, and running in the woods." How does that make her a witch?

"She never fooled me! I knew that innocent act was fake, and my child played with her," why would they say such things about my child!

Soon enough I began to realize that the men of the village had pulled my sweet Annabell from Elizabeth, keeping they apart as they began to scream in terror. How could they lie and allow them to hurt my family, especially when we spent so much time avoiding making them dislike us. All the time spent wasting my time to help this village grow, and this is how they repay us? Trying to rope my daughter? I won't let them! I attacked the man who had Annabel with full of rage, "NO, let her go! You bastards, she is no witch," Annabell tried to run as I wrestled with the man, but two came to his aid while another grabbed my daughter.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The villagers chanted with anger and fear while I shouted threats at them to leave Annabell alone!

"The Witch must be trialed," yes, yes, a good trail would show that Annabell is not a witch, but I was still fighting off three men, and after two more had come they managed to pinned me down.

"Throw the father in the prison! His mind must have been corrupted by his daughter and her evil magic," the woman who had been staring at us earlier today spoke, and the more I glared at her the more I thought her face look like a toad.

"She is not a witch! She had not corrupted anyone," I shouted more and the villagers began to laugh! They didn't take me seriously!

"Only a witch would make you say that. I have heard you have done so much to bring this village into a better living condition, and know you are a good man. That is why we believe your daughter has shrouded your mind with the darkness of the devil himself. Do not fear good man for God has placed you under his protection and once the witch is removed you will see the light," fear? Wait, till I get out and wrap my hands around your neck, then you will see true fear! You don't even know what real fear is! I'll kill you!

Both my wife and daughter were dragged away as the men continued to struggle with me when I resisted in order to reach my girls. They resorted to even trying to kick and beat me into submission in order to drag me quicker towards the prison. They threw me painfully into a wall after wall just to make sure I had a hard time breaking free, and I was spouting both insults and reasoning about my daughter being a witch.

"Let me go! Give me back Annabell! Where are you taking Elizabeth," I bashed into the metal bars after they managed to throw and lock me inside the cell.

"Since you are possessed by the witch you will not be able to defend her so your wife will be there to testify," one man said feeling all the bruises I left from trying to escape.

My teeth gnawed against each other, and my nostrils flared with anger as another one added,"that is what you get for giving life to a devil worshipper! She had it coming." My hands shot out through the bars almost within reach and with enough force to make him jump back in fear. Another idiot placed a hand on the guy I was trying to reach shoulders.

"Have some faith! When the witch is gone, you will have nothing to fear," fear, fear, fear. It was as if they were mocking me, especially when I convinced my daughters about the good that fear can bring. Now their fear just gives me hate. I watched as they all turned to leave and watched through the bars in the only window available as they entered the building with everyone else. They are all idiots, every last one of them. They dare attack my daughter! I yanked and pulled on the bar doors hoping it would move, but it was no use since I was the one who helped replace the cell bars in the first place.

(I tried to be a good father, a good husband, and I tried to be a good villager, but now...now I am no good to anyone) I thought as I slid down the wall under the window bars and buried my hands in my face. The floor was wet, and I had to keep moving my foot constantly to scare the rats that would once in a while appear to try and gnaw on my legs. It felt like hours had passed since I had been thrown in the cage and my mind was blank. What could I do? What could I say? I did a terrible job at protecting my loved ones.

I heard the voices getting louder from outside and quickly stood up to look through the window. I could hear the cheering and my daughter Annabell crying and screaming to be let go. The man had released her much to my delight and paid no attention to Old Man Dalso pulling her to the side of the building and away from most of the crowd. All I could hear was, "not a witch," and I laughed and gasped historically with happiness. So why was my daughter crying still?

"Daddy! Save mommy," my heart stopped beating, and my eyes filled with horror as my Darling Elizabeth was being pulled towards the town center. I then noticed that the villagers were brought in a pole, rope, and...lots of wood.

"No..." I whispered, "no, no, no, no! Please don't do this! Let her go," I screamed, throwing my arm out the window bars in nothing but pitiful pleas. They cheer as my wife made barely a struggle and my daughter fighting to reach her mother. Why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she trying to escape?

"The child has been released from the control of the mother who is the real witch. Those who turn to the devil's side are vile, but those who trick and turn innocent people to his side are worse than vile." First they believed my sweet Annabell was a witch, now my wife?! What was wrong with those people? Could they not see how wrong this was? It took only matters of seconds for them to set up the pole.

"It's ok Annabell, mommy has released you from my wicked ways," my Elizabeth spoke through tears and a false smile, not bothering to resist as they tied her up.

I began to scream even louder for them to hear me. "No! It was me! I did it. I am in the league with the devil, not her. I turned my child and wife to serve as evil witches. You can release them from their control, can't you? So burn me instead," but they shook their heads in disappointment. My tears began to overflow slowly.

"The father will only stay possessed unless the Witch has been burned," the 'friendlier' woman spoke with a smile on her face.

They chanted in rhythm, "burn! Burn! Burn, the witch! Burn! Burn! Burn, the witch," soon enough my voice was drowned out by their cheering and the screams of my Elizabeth as her body was engulfed in flames. The ropes snapped off and the villagers gasped while stepping back away from my burning wife, still screaming and now slowly moving. My vision filled up with tears as she struggled quickly towards my cell; her arm stretched out towards me. I stood back away from the cell in horror as her body collapsed and hung from the bars in my cell while I had to watch her burning in front of my eyes in close view.

The fire from her body caught to the large wooden roof above me. The second I looked up the roof collapse, and I threw my hands over my head for what little I could protect myself with. I was once again pulled into the darkness and drowned out from all the screams of the shocked villagers.

"Daddy...," that voice again.

"Daddy I'm scared...," it's ok. Don't be.

"Honey...," Elizabeth? I had thought you had died.

"Let me in...," I am so happy to hear your voice?

"Daddy...," sweetie...honey? Where are you? I can't see anything.

My vision was still dark, but I could see the light fading in and out. My body was slumped and impossible to make it even move the slightest, but I could still feel it. I could still feel the stinging pain of the ceiling falling on me, and feel the heavy weight slowly being removed from me. The men of the villagers were trying to free me. Where was Annabell? Elizabeth?

That is right...she is dead...because of them.

"Damn, we were too late," (no you were not, but you were to slow when it came to my wife and daughter).

"It is sad to see a good man go," (I can't see anything still but dark and a little fuzziness of lights).

I felt my body being dragged from underneath the wood and rubble, "it is dangerous to bury a recently possessed man in a grave," one of the women had spoken.(I am alive though.)

"What should we do," you should wake me up now. Please, give Elizabeth a proper burial.

"Take the witches body up North to where is mostly snows. The witches spirit won't be able to transfer to another person in the snow and cold,"(no...why).

"What about 's body," couldn't they see that he was alive, or where they that blinded? My vision was harder to see the lights, but the pain was at least dying down.

"There is a hole that leads to nothing but darkness. A good man but possessed nonetheless, throw him in there," another of the woman's voice spoke. The three came in without even presenting names, yet can let a whole village into axing an actual family. My body flailed around limply while carried to only God knows where, and I could do nothing but moan in my head in pain and cry over my loss without tears.

A large thud came meaning that they dropped me next to the hole to throw me in, and as much as I wanted to think about my daughter, the images of my beautiful wife Elizabeth burning alive was carved into my whole memory. I tried to think about Annabell being safe at least as a happy thought, but my mind would linger nowhere else but Elizabeth's smile as she died hooked through the window bars.

I tried to think about my sweet Annabell being able to live on, but the whole time as my vision finally closed to darkness and my body was actually kicked into the hole, my thought were on my Darling wife...Elizabeth.

* * *

Yay another chapter. So the next one should be either Elsa or Jack after a smudge more of Pitch. I just love JackxElsa! I have been reading so many of the fanfics I wanted to do one a well. Don't worry Jack and Elsa will meet! It will be fun and romantic and great!

Please leave a review! It makes me want to update more. Even a small comment is better than no comment! Grammar fixes work well too as comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that the delicious smell of fear," his eyes shot open in the glittering darkness of the cave. That flavor of fear that could only come from the hearts of innocent children brought me back to life. Manny was a fool to think he could stop me. His body levitated up straight and looked around for the source of all the terror, but as I searched I also could sense the feeling of uttermost joy. It lingers in my body like a worm inside the body, trying to make up its way out through my mouth, which took some control to prevent that.

That happy feeling sickens me to no end, and slight tugging feeling in my head with the desire to snuff it out, which I most certainly would do. I drifted towards the nearest wall and faded within the shadows that surrounded what was supposedly a cave. I could travel to any place with a shadow, but I decided to emerge from the darkness at the top of the hole and pull myself out. After all, I did need to know where my new home would be, and a cave underneath where everyone sleep was perfect.

I could still sense it, that disgusting but also delight mix sense of emotion, all the way straight to a half burnt village a mile or two away, which I decided to travel by the shadows. I faded and emerged within the shadows of the burnt homes, reaching closer to the villagers that were upset at the damage done to their home. Apparently they didn't realize to put out the fire from the pole standing in the center, so it naturally continued to burn to other aspects of the town, and fortunately for them, they managed to put it all out.

However, their own houses burning was not the reason for their fears, maybe at the moment but not the source; instead they were still filled with that awful joy for whatever reason. Which did not matter to me at all, and I sniffed the cloudy air for the real source. Most of it was from the children, which did, please me, but a stronger sense came from one. A little girl.

She cried and cried, more to my delight, and I knew whom she was. She was his daughter. My precious little daughter all afraid and scared enough to bring me back to life. I know all their fears, and this own was because I died. How cute! The villagers had no reaction to when the little child yanked herself away from the old woman and began to run, and I made no effort to pursue her. After all the more, I stayed in the village the more I knew their fears, and it was a fear that I could manipulate easily.

For the first in a long time, I blended into the shadows and created them to move against the floors and walls as the fire slowly died, and the sun was fading. They villagers gasped and huddled together away from my darkness, but doing so only made me stronger...and wanting more. I made a loose version of their 'witches' which they soon began to shout in terror. They even screamed when they actually heard my laugh echoing impossibly throughout the town, and I made a note not to waste one moment without turning someone's fear into reality, especially when I was this powerful.

They ran in circles because I used my shadows on the walls and ground to turn them into running the other way, then repeat the process. They tried to use their guns on me, but it is impossible for a mere human, or should I say humans, to kill, much less wound, me. I paid no attention to the burnt body of the woman that had collapse near the jail cell. She was dead so I could not accumulate any fear from her.

The girl apparently ran of to some place and was renamed katty, katline, kathy or something like that, but it meant nothing to me.

I was strong enough to be seen, but never touched, and I never showed them my human form. I quickly attacked the same fear in other villages, allowing them to destroy and kill anything that made them feel threatened. Humans were weak and easily fooled into thinking those fears of witches were real. Only those idiots would actually think witches were real, and I enjoy every minute of it. They didn't even trust their own four walls to protect them from me, but then again, it is easier to bring darkness in an enclosed space. Now most of them live outside, regardless of the seasons and weather.

They were cold, hungry, and above all scared. It went of like this for years until Manny actually tried to do something...which worked. They brought these so called...Guardians to come in and bring all those good revolting feelings back again. He became weak again and had to hide within my new home in the cave because now they couldn't see me anymore, they couldn't fear me anymore. That is how he had gotten the name, 'Boogyman' and written off as a bad dream that didn't really exist.

It made his body weak. I couldn't even enjoy the fear of a child and her older brother skating on the dangerously thin ice. Instead, I had to stay hidden and think of how to regain my power once again. This feeling of goodness and joy that still floated among the air outside the cave made me sick and gag, and unable to enjoy even when I sensed that the older boy had fallen within the water. Probably drowned.

"Daddy I'm scared, please open...," open what?

"Honey let me in..." let you in where? I'm dead.

He had to wait 200 years before I was able to gather enough strength to leave the darkness of my cave with an idea. Actually, I had already had the idea but executing it was different. He spent the next hundred years trying to perfect his idea of turning the sandman's dreams into nightmares. It had been a long time since I had seen those beautiful works of terror around not ever since...well no matter. I realized that the only way for him to be in control again was to stomp out the Guardians through their weaknesses, and as obvious as it was still took a while to gather their fears also. They can't hide anything from me.

I only made my presence at the North Pole in order to make it easier to get inside the second time, and to bring them all together at his place while I attacked the tooth Palace. It was only a matter of time before they found out through their ugly fairies and swoop in to the rescue. However, their fairies then resided with me and in my cave after being too late. I was shocked see that idiot Jack Frost hanging out with those freaks, but supposedly he was a neutral party. Of course, I was wrong not long after finding out that they were delivering the quarters to the children themselves.

Lucky for me the Guardians were all knocked out with Sandy's magic, leaving Jack and Sandy himself to chase after me. I wished I could of say that I had the upper hand at first but...I could still feel the pain from slamming into the car. I had to crawl backwards buying myself a few seconds of time and pretend to mop for a while.

"OK easy, you can't blame me for trying Sandy," blame me for not succeeding yet, "you don't know what it is like to be weak," like him, "and hated," like me. "It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams, so I will tell you what," let me tell you, "you can have them back," Sandy you fool.

I struck Sandy with my bow and arrow, and he became apart of him. Oh the joy that would still make me sick thinking about was now making me feel quite the opposite. Maybe because I am on the receiving end. That Jack Frost, however, was surprisingly powerful, and I knew I had to take him out.

I lured him here with his human teeth, where I found out that Jack was the older boy that should of died while I had my nightmares destroy Easter. I did not plan on kidnapping another fairy, but I didn't mind because I already knew how to keep Jack from interfering. Even after all the damaged Jack had done he still couldn't throw the teeth away and I wanted to laugh.

"I thought this might happen," I spoke in an amusingly sad tone, "they never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that," if I weren't trying my hardest not to leave any cracks in my voice, considering it was from his genuine emotion. "But I understand," that set Jack off enough to attack.

"You don't understand anything," I don't, but he does.

"No? I don't know what it is like to be cast out. To not be believed in. To long for," I had to think of something, "a family," the first thing that popped into his head. I can remember the fear from that little girl who lost her mommy and me."All those years in the shadows, and I thought 'no one knows what this feels like', but now I see that I was wrong." I couldn't remember much of that nonsense I spoke, trying to 'reason' with him while at the same time trying to stick it to him so he wouldn't get in the way.

Though I do remember one thing. The ice. Cold and the dark was the perfect match, the reason I was actually thinking of not trying to kill Jack. I could member the fear being added just by those poor souls who were cold and hungry. In the end I was defeated, not by the Guardians. Oh no, I was simply conquered by children and their lack of fear in me. All that joy made me sick and weak again, and I ran away from it's wretched scent. There was no way out from a beating again from the Guardians except for one; I dragged myself back into the cave pretending to be in fear. I do not fear unlike him.

Jack POV

A couple years after battling the boogyman, bringing Sandy back, and becoming an actual Guardian nothing changed much actual. Ok, besides kids actually believing in me, which is awesome I must say, but other than that everything went back to normal. North tried suggesting I get my own place. Like, what? Toothiana's or his? Nah, I am was a free spirit before I prefer it that way. Besides, I would be too busy going from place to place, that had snow that the place would just gather dust.

My favorite part about being a free spirit was that I could go to all these cool areas to have fun, especially the small places that have tons of kids to hang out with. If I do get home sick a bit, I can have Wind take me back home. I never knew how many of the kids that faced the boogyman still remember and believe in me, it just warms my cold body.

I spotted Jamie, now in his teens, heading for highschool and grinned as two cute girls talking walked passed him.

(I see that blush Jamie) I thought and swiftly flew above and behind him to get enough ice on the ground. I floated and leaned on the statue laughing as he slipped and slid in between the two girls, who gasped at first but then giggled before walking away.

"Uh, sorry! A lot of ice on the floor," I watch him blush and quickly tried to defend himself, but there was no point since they had simply waved back and continued walking.

"I bet you are hoping they are in your class," Jamie's face brightened up into a smile as spun around to see me.

"Jack you are back," he whispered happily before turning his head back and forth from me and to where the two girls were before, "you jerk!"

"Come on. I did you a favor," I hopped down and walked with Jamie towards the entrance of his school.

"You mean like make me look like a fool," he made a huff and an annoyed kid-like expression. I laughed and ruffled his hair,"dude I am not a kid anymore."

"Those girls were totally digging you," I grinned some more, "besides compare to me you are all kids." My then frowned for a moment thinking,"damn, came home too early."

"Yeah, school just started," he rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do until you...ah nevermind. I know how to keep myself preoccupied."

"How about visiting Arendelle," I hovered over Jamie as he continued walking and I had stared at him with confusion.

"Arendelle? You mean that small kingdom in Norwegian?"

"That is the one. You mentioned wanting to have some fun in some new places. They have a lot of snow and kids too. At least based on my history books," Jamie began to check his bag for his history book and show me the page. That was a lot snow. Sounds like fun.

"Awesome. I think I will check it out. See you later," I said, already flying a bit higher to leave.

"See you when you get back," Jamie waved to me and I took off. Jamie had gotten more tall since I had last seen him...which was last year actually. I waved to some of Jamie's friends, who again surprisingly remember me as well when they waved back. A few kids thought they were being strange, but I was sure they didn't care.

It did take me a while to find this place, uh, kingdom. I wondered if the other Guardians knew about this place, but I highly doubted it since this Kingdom actually didn't celebrate any of their holidays. I am not sure about Toothiana, but I know Sandy knows this place since everyone has dreams. It was really beautiful for a small kingdom, and soon lost interest in sight-seeing when I could hear kids down below playing with snowballs.

"Playing some classic snow fighting huh," I landed in the center of where they were having their snow war, but they didn't see me. I was...not that upset. I managed to get the kids to see me at least, and I knew if they don't believe in Santa, they are not going to believe in me. I wished they could see me so I could make the game even more fun, but this was fine. I wasn't really alone anymore, and who knows, maybe a foreign tourist will bring in stories about us.

Until then, ...lets have a snowball fight!

I glided on my ice, and built enough ammo to keep them busy while I targeted the kids who didn't notice that there was a game going on...yet. I threw a few of my special snowballs and within moments they started joining in. They couldn't really hit me, but that was still the best part, trying not to get hit.

Without deciding, they had gotten into teams of two to battle. I hadn't seen those in a while, most prefer the 'every-man-for-himself' fight. One kid was about to get hit with a snowball, and I decided to help him on a whim by making him slip on ice. He fell on his butt, but hey, at least he didn't get hit by the snowball.

These kids were smart and had started pulling a board out to keep track of which team that would have the least hits. I grinned at the complexity of this snowball fight, when I saw two kids off into the distance outside the kingdom walls.

(Now that is were kids should be playing. I am sure they would prefer to hang out with the rest of us), and I darted away from the epic battle to try and persuade them to join the fun, despite not being able to see me.

Two girls, one of them being slightly older, and playing their own game of a snowball fight, "girls, girls, girls. This looks like fun, but wouldn't you rather have fun with the others," I knew they couldn't see me, but I still scooped up two special snowballs to throw at them.

(Damn I missed) they were fast girls, I would give them that, but I was faster.

"Elsa, Elsa! Do it again," I laughed at the thought of the little sister asking to be hit with a snowball again.

"Is anyone around?" the girl with pale blonde hair asked chuckling also.

(Hehe, he I don't know why she would need to as-) my jaw dropped. The girl, named Elsa, had created an actual large snowball, tossed it high into the air, and then created another snowball to smash it into falling snow.

"WHAT! How did you do that!" I flew in front of her face, hanging from my staff upside down. However, Elsa couldn't see me, which sucked big time! I dropped down rubbing my forehead, calming myself down, "nah, I must have been seeing things. The snow must have gotten to me. Yeah, the snow just got to Jack Frost." I turned to see the young sister and Elsa spinning hand to hand under the snow. "The snow from the tree must have shaken a bit."

"Do that other trick," the little sister jumped over and over again with so much excitement I thought she was going to fly off into the sky.

"Alright but then we have to head home."

"Well, I wouldn't say it is a trick, the tree-," I began while twirling my staff around my neck, still knowing they can't hear or see me. The staff smacked me into my face when her face blew out a small bit of actual ice.

She did have ice powers too!

"Woah! You do have ice powers," I once again flew around them as Elsa continued her trick. "Do you know what this means? If you believe in me, we can use our ice powers to have twice the fun. You can make it snow anywhere unlike me...no wait I forgot that I recently learned how to! Still I never seen it snow in Miami before," I dropped to the ground and placed my finger under my chin, imagining every place that never snows, and the look on their faces when it does! "Two people who can control ice can probably bring the most epic snow fight ever, or even if we plan carefully an epic slay ride."

(I am brilliant!) I thought before I looked around and couldn't find either one of them. "UH, Elsa? Other little girl? Hello?" I flew up into the sky but couldn't spot them anywhere. Their tracks were gone, and when I went back to the other epic snowball fight, I didn't see them either. "Damn! One person who has powers like me and I lose her...she probably went home," I sighed, "I can always try tomorrow," and with that I flew off to visit Jamie again.

* * *

Those who noticed the he/I switch ignore it. I intentionally did that. Anyway this is Jack meeting Elsa. It is a small kingdom so i assume they aren't used to foreign fairy tales. I love jelsa!I will also have the other Guardians in this story but later chapters. Please Review! It makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch POV

I suppose it was my own fault for being so overconfident, but luckily for me since I cannot be destroyed I can learn from my mistakes. I was very bombastic rather than subtle, which I was at first when making a comeback. I gave myself a few more years before I was ready to come out from my pathetic hiding. It was difficult because when they were no longer afraid of me I once again become to weak to barely move.

What I needed was a new place, small enough to be unnoticed but big enough to give me my basic strength. This time I would not interfere with the Guardians unless absolutely necessary. My thoughts were answered as if someone had read them from above and decided to mention it out of nowhere to their friends.

"Haven't you heard? Arendelle's King and Queen have closed gates not long ago."

"Really? Is it that unusual?"

"Supposedly, but maybe something happened. After all, it is not a big kingdom even with tons of people living there," my lips twisted into a smile as fortune shined down on me. A kingdom that was small enough to stay low but enough people to consume their fears, and with those so called gates being unusually closed I am sure I could rile something up.

"What was that noise," oh it's just me the boogyman in hiding.

"P-probably n-nothing...lets get out of here," yes, go back to your sleep and if I remember I will pay you all a nice little visit. Of course, I wouldn't otherwise that Jack Frost and Sandy would find out, something I don't want to happen just yet. It took him a lot of my strength to find Arendelle not to mention getting inside, but as long as I don't have to create my own shadows I should be capable of getting there.

I first emerged from the darkness of the dense forest to get a good look at Arendelle within it's valleys and mountains right besides a large lake and I must admit that it was impressive. Sure, it is too quiet and peaceful for my tastes but nothing like a touch of my darkness can't handle. They say those who never experience true fear often have the strongest and longest feeling of terror, so if this was christmas I would say I must have been a good boy this year.

I disappeared and reappeared twice within the castle walls to glimpse at the village and its residence. I can sense their confusion at the idea of their gates being closed, but I have no idea what that meant nor do I really care. Give me something to work with and I will figure something out eventually.

That is when I sense it. That particular fear that I sometimes find rare in a person, one that creates a satisfying feeling over the disgust that I should have when sensing how happy those villagers were, and blended back into the shadows towards the source.

Regular POV

Within her own bedroom Elsa curled up beside the door to the hallway crying silently under her arms. She has almost killed her sister and now her parents think she is some kind of dangerous freak, but she would never hurt her sister. She loved her too much and it was just an accident. She didn't mean to, it was just that Anna was running and climbing too fast for her to create. It was her parents idea for Elsa to keep the secret when the trolls erased Anna's memory of Elsa's power in order to save her, but it was Elsa's idea to stay in her room for the rest of her life.

An unusual cold feeling surrounded the room, but Elsa didn't notice. The cold never bothered her, but this cold feeling was more alarming to her head than her body, and it was growing too. It grew right in front of her as she still cried under her arms into a tall figure.

She lifted her head and her eyes widen in fear at the tall dark man emerging from under her bed. Her body wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't make a sound as the figure's eyes open to reveal a beautiful golden color. It was the main thing that stood out from everything else drawing her to look straight into them.

She didn't know that she was the one he was looking for,"w-who a-are you," her voice quivered in fear. For a split second she thought she saw a dark smile, but he knelt down, receiving a small 'eep' from her, and placed a hand over her head.

"Don't be afraid little one. For I am here to help," his voice wasn't exactly soothing, but it didn't seem anymore threatening. He wanted to grin at his own ironic statement of her not being afraid of him.

"P-please, j-just go away," she shook her head and hid it back under her arms and knees. He frowned and lifted his hand from her head onto her cheek to lift her face towards him.

"Why don't you tell me what is wrong," he smiled and titled his head so authentically sweetly, it almost made him sick.

"I...I am a monster," she uncurled her legs and covered her eyes to prevent more tears from falling. For him, this was just too good. He knew she was scared of something, actually multiple things, but it got hard to tell what a person was afraid of when it was more than one thing at a time, and she was full of them.

"Now, now. I am sure that is not true," he formed his words with some hesitance, so when she noticed she wouldn't believe him.

"I almost killed my sister...with this," what he did not expect was for her to form a small burst of floating and craftily designed snowflakes. His eyes widen in shock, and in his mind was a million thoughts speeding around with ideas. A mere human child, with the power of ice like Jack Frost. He remember when his dark sand and Jack's ice collided on the snowy mountain, creating something that even he himself thought was beautiful. It was a sham jack didn't join him when he had a chance, but then again, he was planning on destroying Jack before he saw what the cold and dark could do.

This was more than just good fortune. It was fate telling him that he could be powerful once more, and with the help of an actual child, nothing could stop him. She somewhat looked a bit like Jack with the light blue eyes and pale hair, but Jack's hair was actual white. He guessed anyone with the power of ice would have similar qualities, he himself was dark as the nightmares he brings. He was still speechless, but noticed that she had her eyes closed and was looking the other way. It was as if she thought that even looking at what she could do was hideous.

She was wrong. The only thing truly hideous was him and his heart, but she didn't have to know that.

"...I know," he lied. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him with teary eyes, " but that is why I am here. You see I am your guardian angel," she gasped and shook her head.

"Y-you don't look like a guardian a-angel. In fact you look..kind of-" he smiled and interrupted her.

"Scary? Ah, but that is not my doing it is yours," he chuckled at her look of confusion. "Yes, I represent all your fears becoming a reality and the dangers of your powers. I am only as scary as the threat you pose to those around you," he could hear he whisper a small 'no' and smiled to himself, before allowing himself to look sad. "After what you did to your sister-"

"It was an accident," she stood up and she held back the new tears.

"I know. I know, but how many accidents will there be until you realize the danger of your powers," she stood silent and the tears were gone. She stared down at her hands, as if expecting them to disappear.

"How do I stop myself from hurting others," she looked back up. At first she thought he was scary, she still did, but if he was her guardian angel he would help her. It was his job after all.

"By never letting them in. By staying in here as long as possible and allowing me to protect you," he turned around to face her and drifted around the room.

"They will want me to come out sometime," Elsa looked at the door behind her, and tensed up a bit when the strange man placed his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't get your name either."

"The name is Pitch, and they won't. Anything that can be done out there can be done in here. They are not doing this because they hate you oh no. They love you so much, but they just don't want you hurting others," her hands trailed across the door, picturing Anna with her new white strand of hair. What happens if Anna suddenly asks about her hair? Would her parents lie or tell her the truth? If they told her the truth, she might hate Elsa. Elsa didn't want Anna to hate her but she didn't want her to get hurt.

"The trolls said I should keep it a secret away from Anna and everyone else," she turned her head to look at Pitch, seeing him nod in agreement.

"They were right. They don't understand the beauty of your power, but they do know when it is also dangerous...unless," he looked up for a moment, pretending to be in thought.

"What," her voice rose in curiousness.

"You learn to control them of course. Can you," he asked with his head staying up but his gazed looking towards in her direction. She looked at the floor shamefully. No, she couldn't. Anna insisted she use her powers and because of her lack of control almost killed Anna. He knelt down again to her level with a pleasant smile that looked as if it didn't belong,"if you allow me to do what I need to. I can ensure that no one will ever know. Your sister will never be hurt."

"And my powers?"

"I can't help you with that. I would suggest listening to your parents and hiding them for now," she looked at her hands again then back at the door before looking into Pitch's eyes. She was desperate, young, naive, but most of all scared of her powers.

Pitch knew she would agree but he didn't expect her to hug him and cry,"anything Mr. Angel. I just don't want to see Anna hurt anymore," this...strange feeling filled his body. Disgust?Joy? The feelings of happiness usually made him sick, and only the suffering of others he could feeling any pleasure from without that nauseated feelings when others received pleasure. This joy did make him sick, he was pretty sure it did, but at the same time soothed that sick feeling.

As much as it want to gag on the idea of a child being happy, the idea of a long lasting fear soothed it over. When he sent her back to sleep, he waited for Sandy's dream sand to come, where he then turned it into one of his nightmares. This time he was going to be a bit more patient. For now he was going to rely on this girls fear for a while, and by looking in her room he knew she was royalty, probably the oldest. She was special, and to ensure his plan worked instead of an actual bad dream, he let her spent the night dreaming in darkness.

Jack's POV

I was such an idiot, and almost forgot to tell Jamie about what I saw the other day. I saw Jamie on the track field with some other kids getting ready for a race, and had an idea. The moment the whistle blew I flew down away ahead of everyone for Jamie to see me. He had an expression of horror at the thought of what I might do, but I winked at him for him to trust me and to focus on running. When they got closer to finishing and Jamie was slightly behind, I gently tapped the other kids lane for them to slip on, giving Jamie a second to catch up and reach at least second place.

"Good job Jamie. Alright guys back inside to get changed," the coach said before turning with the rest of the students.

Jamie forced out a soft laugh before glaring at me,"what did you do!"

"I thought I help out. It's not cheating if you don't get caught," I rubbed my head embarrassed. He was right, but it was bit too late, "sorry still."

"That is not what I meant! I meant what did you do in Arendelle," he crossed his arms, and I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What did I do?"

"Well I heard they closed the gates not long after you came back," closed the gates? What does that mean?

"I didn't do anything! I swear, unless having snowball fights is illegal," I made an exasperated face and dropped my arms as if they were heavy blocks of cement.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything? Did you see anything weird or something that might be the cause," Jamie scratched his head, trying to think of another reason than to blame it on me.

"Yeah, well no. No, I didn't do anything and I didn't," I snapped my fingers,"JAMIE!"

He jumped back, freaked out by my sudden outburst, "What!?"

"There is someone else with Ice Powers as well," his jaw dropped like I did when I first saw it happened.

"Woah, are you saying you saw someone with actual Ice Powers."

"Yes!"

"And you weren't just going crazy."

"Dude, I have been alive for 300 years, became friends with a bunny, a bird, a sandman, a man with magic reindeers, a moon-" I frowned in annoyance at Jamie lack of belief.

"Alright, alright I get it. I mean come on though. What are the odds of someone having powers like you."

"Even better it is a kid!"

"Now that sounds awesome."

"Her name is Elsa I think," I placed a finger under my chin trying to remember her name.

"Ohh, it's a girl," Jamie made a weird motion with his eyebrows and I whacked him on the head with my stick,"oww, then why don't you ask her why the gates are closed?" I stared at him trying to think of a reasonable answering to say and maybe him look stupid, but the more I just stood there without a response the stupider I looked.

"Well...uh. Yeah, why not. Thanks Jamie," I floated higher grinning and gave in to his idea in order to save me from looking any stupider.

"try not to make a mess of things," he waved back smiling, and I pretended to be hurt.

"Aw, that it mean. I am a guardian of fun, when do I make a mess of things?"

"What about the time you made me lose a tooth with that couch," his tooth was back but I still rubbed my head in embarrassment before flying off to Arendelle. There was still snow, but it looked like it was warming up, because I could hear men singing and breaking the ice from the water.

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining...  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining  
So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!  
Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!  
Hyup!  
Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining!  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!  
Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart...

Damn for a group of men they were pretty good. If they did a musical or broadway, I wouldn't mind going to see it. I feel like these people like to sing...a lot, which is a bit weird since I don't sing. They couldn't get me to sing for any price. One boy with a blonde hair saw me and waved, so I waved back.

(I guess there is someone here that can see me. Either way I got to find that Elsa girl)and jumped from building to building while listening in on people's conversation. No one mention too much about the gates besides it being closed, which still made no sense. I checked in every house and looked for any sign of kids with pale blonde hair, and got nothing. I even tried the woods again, but no such luck. I stared from high above the kingdom for any sign of them and my eyes traveled to the castle.

(Nah, just probably the King and Queen. They probably have some rich spoiled boy who would rather stay inside a warm palace than have fun in the snow) I chuckled to myself. As much as I would love to mess with spoiled kids I had to find the girls, and scooped out the area one more time before I started to give up.

"Maybe, I just thought I saw two girls and one of them having ice powers," I smacked my head and rolled my eyes, "or maybe they don't actually live here. They didn't hang out with the others so it probably because they didn't know any of them, and they didn't know anything of them because they don't live here. It's not uncommon for people from other countries to visit places. Heck, I travel everywhere and know almost all the languages, and...and...why am I talking to myself right now?"I rubbed the sockets between my eyes in annoyance. Those girls probably live somewhere else, and since I was so caught up in the excitement of knowing someone was just like me that I didn't know they had already left.

All I could do was go home and try to forget.

* * *

Jack, you are so dumb! If some of you think he wouldn't assume that I think he would. Jack might be clever, but he doesn't always think things through, and doesn't always come to quick conclusions. He knew people couldn't see him because they never believed in him and many of them never believed in him because they heard of the name Jack Frost. It didn't matter how much fun a person was having they would still need to know his name. If I were him I would use my ice to design my name on a large blank wall. He did the exact same idea when convincing Jamie the easter bunny was real by drawing on the ice he made. That ice path he made with the sled could be used for those similar ideas of 'SOS' signs when trapped on an island. Don't worry Jack will see Elsa again. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Since I had to live mainly off of Elsa's fear, minus her parents, I had to make sure that she could not overcome her fears no matter what. The best way I had learned was letting her choose to have one fear over another. The first two or three years was just dreams of darkness. Nothing but her being alone, which subconsciously she is afraid of being most of all.

Her gloomy room had become her new home, and it source of coldness had become her only real warmth. I knew she could not be isolated forever or she would starve to death, and her intelligence would drop within a few years. Her loving parents were also aware of this little flaw of isolation and arranged it to where once in a while someone would come in to provide her with the basics; meals, and education.

I would only come out when I was absolutely sure that no one was around. Being her 'Guardian Angel', which still amused me to no end, I had to provide that nonsense feeling of 'confidence'. However, it was easy to overlook when I give my tone to make her doubt everything she was told. She would study, eat her meals, and sit besides me in depressing silence at her window before going to bed.

I suspected she would barely talk to me besides for a way to boost her 'confidence', was either I was still intimidating or she didn't want to irritate me with any trivial chit chat. It did strangely bother me when we didn't speak at all, so I had assumed that I never found her existence bothersome. We had nothing much to talk about besides her fear, which I would love to discuss despite my current role, and her tutoring lessons.

The quiet was starting to bother me after a while. I would almost dare say more so than people feeling good about something. I was also quite paranoid when she would leave the room for her personal reasons, and I would have to stay inside waiting patiently for her return. Sometimes I would become paranoid when she wouldn't say anything for a few seconds before answering, and I would never know why I did.

Her presence had become a natural thing like myself and the darkness that I would always expect her to be there whether I wanted her to or not. I did try to avoid plaguing her sister's dreams mainly because I didn't want to give Elsa a reason to leave her room and aid her sister. Last thing I needed was Elsa trying to help Anna overcome a nightmare when she couldn't even conquer her own fears, which was still good.

Anna's happy-go-lucky attitude was a perfect way to guilt trip Elsa with the idea that the only reason her younger sister is alive and happy is because Elsa was not around to cause harm. Anna was another child that strangely never bothered me...as much, probably because she has done nothing in particular to interfere with my plans.

I smiled when I heard Anna's faint sining voice through the door, and looked towards Anna when she raised her head to listen quietly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

C'mon out lets go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away Anna," she buried her face back into her knees and I had begun smoothing her hair from behind, which was a odd habit that I had picked up. She knew I was 'trying' to make her feel better, actually not really, which always made it worse.

"Okay, bye," I wondered how well Elsa could sing? Could she even sing at all? It would be nice of her if she did once in a while as a substitute complete silence, but that may make her feel better so I would never be the one to suggest it. I watched as she had sat up to head to her large window and leaned over to watch Anna have fun herself, which I chuckled darkly at. My grin grew wider and a small feeling of satisfaction passed over me when she was startled in fear from her Ice Powers spreading onto the window.

She had quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed out the door, leaving a large frozen door handle on her way out and myself alone to continue to grin. I faded into the shadows to follow her to her parents grand bedroom to explain about how her powers had started to get worse. The king and Queen were horrified for a moment before they tried to think of something.

I had an idea for them. It was a trick that I had learned many years ago, which had helped me a couple times before. Any time there was a sense of fear or nervousness I could easily place ideas or thoughts into a person's head. It could be doubt, a flashback, or even an idea when it came to imagining worse case scenarios. It would be very useful if Elsa were to not learn control of her powers, therefore increasing any paranoia at the idea that she could one day mess up everything. The gloves would give a false illusion of security and concealment, but only increasing in fear when she came to the reality that the gloves only convinced her of a reason not to practice.

"Conceal It. Don't Feel It. Don't Show It," after that I had begun changing her dreams of darkness to regular nighttime nightmares. Since I could control what nightmares she would dream of, I made process to keep her from getting use to them after a while.

The first type of nightmare was Elsa's accident with Anna, then it drifted to the possibility of another accident happening but with her parents. I had spent every night over the next four years spreading those nightmares, so it would only appear to be getting worse rather than repeating. I would sit on the seat against her large window and watch as she woke up in sweats and tears.

"What is wrong Elsa," I mocked her with a realistic concerned face, then she would always manage to surprise me when she latched herself onto me with a hug. It was always painful yet strangely comforting.

"I had another bad dream."

(I wonder why) I thought in amusement trying not to grin on the outside. The look of fear always suited her pretty face, "what happened this time."

"It was worse this time. It was the same dream of when I almost killed Anna, but then my parents appeared and I...I..." she looked from side to side at her hands in search of something.

"You what, Elsa," I urged her to continue with mostly false sympathy.

"My Powers attacked them as well. You should have seen it... it was horrible...it pierced them so easily..." she covered her eyes, but did not cry. I was actually fine with that, since I started to learn that children's fear are stronger when they with hold it, so seeing her not cry was actually pleasing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls," Anna had the worse, yet best timings. Our gazes were directed towards the door, were we could hear Anna singing with cheer in order to get her sister to come out. Elsa could not hear Anna anymore as she continued her singing away from the door.

"Hang in there, Joan," oh the irony. "It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock."

Then the rest of her nightmares were the whole Kingdom raising riots to burn her for witchcraft. Now every night she would wake up in terror, the Ice would shoot out and latch onto almost everything. She had been young and her powers were still impressive as ever. The only downside was that she would then start to try and avoid me in her small room, fearing that her Guardian Angel would be hurt. It was funny because I couldn't be harmed by a mere human, Ice Powers or not.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger," it sure was.

"Getting upset only makes it worse," tch, her parents were irritating. If only they would just begone, then things could go on so much smoother. "Calm down and-"

"No, don't touch me! Please... I don't want to hurt you..." I stifled a laugh when she jumped back slightly away from her parents, as if just coming in contact would kill them. The look on her face of fear was beautiful, and so was her reaction of her own family trying to get close to her. Her parents were just ignorant on how to help Elsa, while he strived in strength and my nightmares that I created from Sandy's dream sand had slowly grown.

She had grown to be smart, powerful, and beautiful over the years, something that I could not deny myself. Despite that I had feed off of her fears for so long, being around her was also pleasant. After I had to try and convince her that her Ice Powers would not...could not harm a Guardian Angel did she once again let me in her faith. It was bothersome having to watch her ignore me out of fear for my protection, despite it being still fear.

Something about her that I grew to enjoy I could not put my finger on. Was it the way she could gracefully move at any pace? How she had to constantly press her hand against her hair to keep the bun firm? How her pale skin and ability to keep still gave the appearance of death? Or maybe when she actually smiled once in a while for me and replied to my lies in a soft spoken tone?

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine Elsa," it was a shock to hear that her parents drowned at sea. He could almost say that I actually felt a bit guilty wanting to see them go, but that meant I would have to admit I cared, which I didn't. The new was too unbearable that when she received the information through her doors from one of the servants, it sent the largest blast of dangerous Ice I had never seen her do in years. I had to fade into the darkness in order not to be attacked on accident, since I clearly stated to her so many times before that her Ice Powers could not touch me, even if they wanted to. It luckily was also fragile enough to not do so much damage to the furniture and covered everything in snow. Darkness and snow...cold and dark.

"Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage, and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?"

After a while when Anna had left Elsa stood up and glared at me,"how could you." I was dumbfounded and at a complete lost of what she was talking about. Surely she was not talking about the nightmares I had given her over the past few years, there was no way she would have known, and I certainly never told her.

"How could I what," he raised an eyebrow, curious and confused.

"You should have warned me of my parents demise," she screeched in sadness and her tears began to fall.

"My dear Elsa. What makes you think I knew of your parents demise?"

"You are my Guardian Angel. You are supposed to watch over me and my family. That is what you were here for all those years," she walked up to me and pushed me back. I understood what she was getting at then.

"No no my dear Elsa. I am your Guardian Angel, yes, but only to watch over you are your powers," he grabbed her wrists as she struggled in anger and tears. The room started to have its own indoor wind, and it was starting to get fierce. "You weren't the one in danger and it wasn't your Ice Powers that were the cause of your parents death. I am only the representation of the threat of your powers Elsa, nothing more," except full of more lies. It was true that he had nothing to do with the death of her parents, nor could he if he wanted to. Adults usually didn't believe in the boogyman, so anything he wanted to do to them, which he wouldn't because it would mess everything up, would go through them like a ghost.

"So...you didn't know about..." the small but fierce blizzard had begun to die down, as she stopped struggling in his hands. I let go and she pulled them back to rub from his strong grip.

"Of course not. I would have done something to prevent it."

"Are you sure? Would you really prevent it," her eyes gazed back from her hands to me, staring into my own.

"Huh? Why would you ask such a thing?"

"It's just... isn't it going against...what they said...about fate," the painful look of her face, left him speechless. How could I answer something I didn't really know? I had to choose wisely about what I could and could not do as her Guardian Angel, or I may miss an opportunity to use it again. Since, my lips had already slipped a few moments ago about not knowing, I had to stick with that.

"If it was..."I crept closer and she simply continued to stare into my eyes, "... I would have done everything in my power to save them," I should have expected a hug and I did. I did not expect her hug him around my neck and whispered a thank you. It left a splitting feeling of absolute pain and a strange pleasure battling within my body, and I knew why.

I realized after a while how sentimental I was becoming with the girl when I decided that when she went to sleep, instead of her usual nightmares, I had given her the same dreams when I first encountered her; darkness. She had mentioned a few years before that once her real nightmares started to appear, she had missed the dreams of just darkness. She preferred the darkness over her constant nightmares any day, which I humbly granted this one time. I knew I couldn't do this again, especially since it gave me a strong wave of her fear.

At least everything was going well enough. It may be almost time for me to step out of the shadows even, and all thanks to Elsa.

* * *

Hey guys so sorry about not having Jack in this chapter. He will definitely be in the next one, especially Jack. So we will get to see more JackxElsa. YAY Again, ignored the he/I switch... intentional. REVIEWING makes me happy! Review or else I will make it PITCHXELSA ending...no I won't, but pretend anyway... I might do a pitchxelsa for a completely different story. Well anyway, comments please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Your highness, it's time to wake up," I leaned over her sleeping form and brushed the strands of hair away from her face with a smile; both cynical and genuine. Three years had passed since the tragic incident with her parents had happened, which was beneficial to my plan in the end. She had grown comfortable with my intimidating appearance, and even treated me as if I was a part of her family, especially when she had no one left to talk to. When her parents were alive they would often visit her to ensure how she was mainly doing, and once in a while to check on the progress for the containment of her powers. With them gone, it left both sisters emotionally distressed.

"I don't want to Guardian Angel," were words were slurred as she spoke before she tossed away from him and pulled the sheets over her head with a smile. She knew his name was Pitch but for some reason continued to call me her Guardian Angel. She seemed only in a good mood was because I allowed her to sleep without any dreams or nightmares, after all it was a big moment for me and I had to make sure everything went according to plan.

"If you had asked me any other day I would of allowed but not today your highness. Today is your coronation," I could feel her freeze for a moment as reality dawned on her of what was going to take place today.

"...I see," I could not see her expression from under the blanket but I could smell her fear building up slowly from its deep sleep, "I will get ready." She couldn't see me while she was still under the blankets but I stood up and bowed as I faded in the shadows from under her bed. I waited patiently for Elsa to get dressed and toured the inside walls of her palace, the only few times I would leave her by herself. Then curiosity got the better of me of seeing all the people who will witness Elsa at her coronation, leaving their ships.

"Welcome to Arendelle," the ship master spoke to all the foreign guests. I watched many thing happening at once such as a boy that tried to get away from his mother who tried to stuff him in his bunad jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because the Queen has come of age.

It's Coronation Day!"

"That's not my fault," none of the towns people could see me. At least not yet. Most of the things had not caught my attention, such as the boy talking to his large reindeer, which somehow understood him.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates," but after today I doubt you would want them to open every again.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!"

What had caught my attention, and not in a good way was a little man with two large thug-like men as his bodyguards standing near the bridge to the palace. I could tell when a person was no good considering I was a embodiment of everything but good and knew this man's intention.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches...Did I just say that out loud,"my eyes narrowed in annoyance at the thought of this little roach exploiting something that was rightfully mine to exploit in the first place. He would definitely be the first once my plan is put into action. Of course hearing him let his plan escape out loud pretty much told me of how much of an idiot he was, and the lack of threat he posed.

I felt that I had given Elsa enough time to get ready, and faded within the nearest shadows to travel back to the Palace. I was about enter through the front door of Elsa's room since I could somewhat say I was still a gentleman before I stopped to hear the butler talking to the door for Anna.

"Princess Anna...?"

"...Huh? Yeah," she must have woken up since her speech was just as slurred as Elsa's.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-"

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours," what a liar.

After a few seconds of silence her voice jumped,"who is it?" Neither her or Elsa were morning people apparently, but then again, neither was I.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready."

"Ready for what," and apparently she had her sister's morning forgetfulness.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's cor-neration...Coronation Day! Ha ha," as I got closer to Anna's door I jumped back, I dare say...comedically, when she bursted out of her room excitedly. The door had almost whacked me on the nose. She should really have watched at what she was doing. She finished pinning ribbons in her hair and when she saw everyone who was making preparations, she started singing.

(My she loves to burst out in song, doesn't she?)

I decided to give Elsa a few more moments of getting ready if she hadn't been already to make sure that her younger sister didn't do anything stupid to get herself hurt. It was not that I cared about the safety of Anna, but I didn't need to give Elsa any reason to not continue to coronation, so I followed and listened as she sung.

"The window is open!  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...," I managed to keep up with her light skipping pace, but freaked out slightly when she started to speed up. I completely forgot that I could probably follow her through the shadows, but instead started to jog after the stupid girl.

"For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates," my eye twitched when she jumped on the railings and slid all the way down. She was stupid and brave; what a combination. I speed up to get downstairs and saw her still singing.

"There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change," I tripped over my robes in surprise when she actually climbed out the window and onto a window washer's pulley. Was that girl trying to get herself killed? Elsa would of had a heart attack if she saw what her sister was doing.

"'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light!  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night...  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone," I watched her lower herself down but instead of coming back inside like any sensible person would do she kept lowering herself into the garden below.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!  
What if I meet... the one?," she gasped and I face palmed myself at her naivety. I was already seeing where this song was going, and it was still killing me inside with all it's charm and goodness.

"Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace...  
Ooh," she sure did have a lot of energy. At least she was back inside and not hanging from a stick and two strings.

"I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face," now I was sure she was making it up as she went along because she couldn't think of what else to add, and just threw in something just to rhyme with grace.

"But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far," and she destroyed most of Elsa's coronation cake. Hopefully the chiefs could see something like this coming to keep an extra one prepared.

However, now that Anna wasn't doing anything life threatening to ruin this event I could go back to Elsa, since she had plenty of time. I disappeared into my shadows and entered Elsa's room behind her and she looked stunningly beautiful. She was nervous and scared, she always was but today was different because she knew what would happened if she could not control her powers.

"Guardian Angel," she turned around and gave me a weak smile. I slowly kneeled before her and with one outstretched hand presented her gloves to her that she left on her bed a second ago.

"Your gloves your highness- I mean...your majesty," I lifted my head and gave a fake sweet smile to her, which somehow let her respond with a slightly stronger smile than before. She placed the gloves on her hands and stared at them, smile slowly disappearing to a frown, as she walked towards her window. I stood there for a few moments in silence as I heard her sing for the first time.

"Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Put on a show...  
Make one wrong move  
And everyone will know," little did she knew that it was what I was hoping for. I held on to my smile, trying not to grin. Which had been difficult when the ornament and candlestick she tried to hold quickly turned into ice.

"But it's only for today," that was all I need to make the plan work. I kept trying to hold it in.

"It's agony to wait," still trying not to obviously grin.

"Tell the guards to open up... the gate," I failed but she didn't see. I watched as she continued to sing passed the servants, and I followed since they couldn't see me. A few moments before the coronation was about to begin, we stood alone together in the small dark room as she waited patiently for them to address her,"everything will be fine, right Guardian Angel," she turned to me, hoping for some confidence and I faked another smile.

"Of course your Majesty," I bowed only slightly this time, but she shook her head.

"Please...still call me Elsa," she stared at the ground, slightly upset that someone who was now so close to her had to technically call her by her title.

"Only if you call me by Pitch," I chuckled knowing that she was brought up too well to call someone other than blood by their names.

She looked up when she heard her name being called and quickly spun around to me,"you will be watching right?"

"Of course my dear Elsa," and watched as she stared at me for a moment before turning back around and leaving.

Jack POV

"Ha, I win," I laughed as the kids started to get up from the snow both disappointed but pleased.

"Of course you won. You can fly remember," one child spoke scooping up a snowball to throw at me. I dodge and stuck my tongue out, which he did the same in response.

"This time I didn't cheat, and limited myself to this area only. You are just bad at finding people," I flew up and around them with my eyes closed in victory. I had just gotten through a game of hide-and-seek, snowball style. The kid wasn't a very good finder and only managed to get help when one of the girls had sneezed away her location, otherwise everyone would have been frozen in their hiding places.

"At least I am good at the wii," the child smirked and I frowned which made the other kids 'ooooo' in humor.

"Well, what do you expect a 300 year old spirit can do? I don't play anything besides snow events," I waved my hand and kept my eyes closed, but it was only for a brief second when they threw the snowballs at me, knocking me down onto the floor.

"I has been a while huh Jack," my eyes shot open to see a grown Jamie smirking at me and I jumped up.

"Woah, is that you Jamie? I haven't seen you since the last three years. How is college going so far? Having fun," I threw my staff over my shoulder as the kids wiped the snow off their jackets and waved goodbye to me. I waved bye back and turned my attention back to Jamie.

"It is going good so far. Lots of fun things to do, but I knew I had to come back to visit you," he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"You know I could also just as easily visited you right," I lifted my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, but then you would have been a distraction in my studies," he glared at me and I responded by throwing my hands up.

"I would never-"

"You caused the school to close down for a week," I grinned.

"You said you needed more time to study?"

"My book bag was still in there," then I sweatdropped.

"Is there anything I didn't mess up," he thought for a moment, and then I started to assume he was taking his time to make fun of me, before smiling.

"The girl I slipped into back in highschool...we are dating now," he made a large 'oof' sound when I slapped him purposefully hard on the back.

"See, I don't mess up everything."

"I know. I was just messing with you," he slapped me equally as hard on my back, causing me to also emit a large 'oof'. "Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend too. Arendelle is having a party after the coronation of the eldest daughter."

"Nah, I am too good looking for all those old people," I scrunched up my face thinking about a big room filled with old men and woman just talking...boring.

"Uh, you are an idiot. Most of them are a lot younger than you think, including the Queen. She is actually quite a looker."

"What makes you think I want a girlfriend, especially an old lady?"

"Again she is younger than you think. Besides, I have seen you flirting with any girl who is cute despite that they can't see you," he grinned when my face turned red with embarrassment.

(Damn. He saw me do that?) I began to think. It did sound like fun a little bit, and there was no real harm checking it out. It is was boring then I could leave, or make it fun.

"I guess, I could check it out," I rubbed my head with uncertainty and avoided eye contact with Jamie who had a expression of triumph.

"It's a party and everyone is technically going to be there, including the towns people. So, if it is not your style, you can hang out with the kids."

"Yeah, and chances are that if the Queen is a looker then she there are probably rich guys asking for her number," I muttered mainly to myself, looking towards the sky.

"Ah, I thought you weren't interested," another blush crept on my face.

"Well, uh- I can't deny a pretty girl my good looks," I grinned and forced out a face laugh, ignoring Jamie when he face palmed himself.

"It would be impossible anyway. They don't have technology," my eyes widen in surprise. Though, I may have been a 300 year old spirit who was used to the lack of electronics throughout my years had gotten used to seeing the changes in society. I had seen people use computers, cell phones, video games, and television, and if I wanted to, I could probably understand how to use it also.

"Really? Why?"

"They and a few other kingdoms are their own version of the Amish people, you know," oh yeah. The Amish hardly ever use technology. They actually used carriages, plows, turning butter, and other old version things. Eh, it was not that bad since I lived around a time when radio did not even exist yet, so it didn't bother me a bit.

"I didn't notice it when I was there last time. I wondered how much it has changed since then... Alright, it was great seeing you Jamie. I will talk to you later," I waved and as I got higher tossed him a snowball.

I laughed to myself as Wind took me over to Arendelle. As much as I loved having fun, parties with royalty didn't sound as fun, but since Jamie suggested it, it was worth a shot. I could also pull a few pranks before heading out it things were a bit too stale for me. Girlfriend, ha! There was no way I could get a girlfriend, I was just too good looking. If I had a girlfriend, then what about all the other girls huh? They would be absolutely heartbroken. Besides, younger than I think? 200 years old doesn't count as 'young', even if I am 300...and 18.

I had made it not long to Arendelle and flew around the palace walls for the main entrance. Most of the towns people were participating in the celebration of the new Queen outside, but were having a good time none the less. I could see the kids playing and trying not to get their suits ruin, otherwise their parents would be upset. I snorted in amusement at the thought of me having to wear a suit. The doors were closed but I thought I also saw a window left opened for me to sneak in through.

I decided to look through the windows of the Great Hall, and pressed my face against the glass while trying not to touch it with my hands. It usually was hard to see when ice blocks your view. The party wasn't 'too' bad, the dancing was a bit formal, but they weren't as stuffy as I was expecting them to be. Laughing, eating, and joking around looked like fun. I searched for the oldest lady in the room from above to guess at which one was the Queen. They all stopped for a brief moment to look towards the front where a young woman appeared.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I squinted slightly and then my jaw dropped.

Holy shit, she was gorgeous.

* * *

Alright. I am sorry. I slightly lied. There will be more JackxElsa moments in the next chapter. At least he got to see her in all her beauty! Jack is that lanky cute guy who does respect all females but will still tease them as if he was a bit sexist. He is a mixture of gentleman and douche. He wouldn't go around saying 'dat ass' XD but I do see him with an slightly view of 'you just won...a date with me. Isn't that awesome'. He is a lot of a lesser douche than Kuzco but his ego is kind of up there.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's POV

"Wow, so she is the Queen of Arendelle. I wouldn't have never thought..." I breathlessly spoke. She definitely way out of my league, but heck that never stopped me...except that they could never see me. I flew down towards the main entrance doors and then I slipped between the doors whe I had gotten te first chance before they closed again.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi," the girl with red hair started to ramble a bit in nervousness.

"...You look beautiful," the Queen spoke with a smile that made my heart skip a small beat. The red headed girl, who was also cute, beamed with happiness at her compliment, which lets face it because I would have reacted the same way.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful,"I chuckled at her statement before taking a closer look at them. They looked a bit familiar but... I couldn't place my finger on it. I also realized that I didn't know the younger girl's name since I had made my way inside the Palace when they probably announced her name.

They looked about the same age, but maybe a few years difference so I only could have assume that they were sisters. It seemed a bit odd that since they were sisters yet acted as if they were speaking for the first time in years. They were at least I was assuming they were sisters and had no reason to be so jumpy around each other.

(Maybe they are just unsure of what to talk about) I had seen a lot of girls with their sisters, and they were either at each other's throat or braiding each other's hair.

"Thank you," Queen Elsa's voice was very soft and gentle and made some of the hairs of the back of my neck stand of slightly. I floated in the air right beside Elsa just staring at her with a mix-face of pure stupidness, or what most people would call it was a 'love-struck' face, and I didn't even realize it.

"So, this is what a party looks like," my face was overcome with a look of surprise and was wiped off from the previous look of stupidness. They never had seen a party? Being royalty must have such if they couldn't even use it for something fun.

"It's warmer than I thought."

"Eh, personally I could never tell, since the cold never bothered me anyway," I shrugged knowing that they could not hear me.

"And what is that amazing smell," Elsa added and all three of us at once in perfect unison closed our eyes and inhaled the air.

"..Chocolate," however, my timing was way off from them. They had said it together first, but I had opened my eyes less than a second before they did too.

"I guess it only takes chocolate to get you guys talking, huh? I will remember that," I let out a low chuckle when they tried to lower their laughs between themselves. They seemed pretty cool, and were a lot different than what I had expected. First was the age, but in addition to that, I thought they were going to be stuffy or at least kind of boring. I can't tell by much, but they act as if this were the best time of their life, which I totally respect. Anyone who can make their own fun from something so...less fun deserved it.

(I wonder what kind of fun Elsa likes to have?) I thought as a butler had approached them with a short man.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton,"I choked on a laugh only when I realized that they had messed up his title. I wouldn't had noticed it if the Duke hadn't corrected him. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes in a smirk,"nice try little dude, but I am her first are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow in uncertainty when he did a funny flutter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and then added a deep bow.

"One, two, three. Jump," I blinked in more confusion as he held out his hand, head down, and his toupee dipped forward. Unlike Elsa and her sister who managed to stifled their giggles, it was way too painful for me to hold biting my lip and snorted into laughter. Maybe he should dance with Elsa first, it would have been priceless to see Elsa awkwardly dancing with Weselton, or should I say Weaseltown.

"Thank you...only I don't dance," she smile, probably still giggling on the inside. I was bummed out though.

"Oh...?"

"But my sister does," my head shifted back skeptical to look at a surprised younger sister before my expression turned into a long silent 'oooooh'.

"What?" oh snap! Did Elsa just volunteered her sister in her place. How comedically evil, not to mention extremely clever of her! I might not have thought of something quick like that.

"Lucky you..." I would of said 'good luck' instead.

"Oh, I don't think-"My face just beamed in amazement and dumbfounded, going back and forth between Elsa and her sister, who was yanked away before she could protest. The rest was just pure gold to watch...if I hadn't realized that I was technically alone with Elsa.

My heart beat faster and faster as I floated standing beside her, careful not to touch the ground and turn the floor into ice. She just stared happily off to where he sister was, and I was just trying to hide my shy blush from her, which she couldn't see either even if she wanted too.

"So...Elsa. You are a Queen now huh," my eyes trailed off to the side, not expecting a response. "That is cool! I heard a little about you, and you sister was right about you being beautiful," my eyes widen, and my hands waved in front of me in defense. "-I mean I wasn't saying that you are beautiful-cause you are- I am just," my gaze spun around to see if anyone were listening, which they couldn't still. I rubbed my chin thinking,"maybe you are a tough guy type," I smoothed my hair back, which did nothing to change the style of my current hair before I leaned back and flex my 'muscular' arm.

"There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it-oh right you don't have phones here," I snapped my fingers and then regained my tough guy composer.

"You know back at home I was considered quite the charmer," I glanced back at her still staring at her sister, "girls were practically all over me..." I could feel a drop of sweat rolling down my forehead at the silence,", so I came here to get away from them all a-and y-you k-know what?"

Still nothing but in my mind, she had responded to everything I had said, and it was nerve racking, "I said to myself that there must be something wrong with my eyes... I can't take them off you."

Then I threw my arms up in defense,"alright I am sorry for being a pig. I am not a ladies man, they can't even see me just like you-," I dropped my arms coming back to reality that she couldn't see me. Then I grinned for a moment before giving a bad female pose,"oh Jack I totally understand. It must be hard being so handsome and such," I blushed at my own comment, "well I wouldn't say tha-" then I shook my head as the female.

"No, you are totally cool and not lame in trying to pick up someone as beautiful as me," I let out a goofy chuckle trying to imagine her saying that; she wouldn't, but that is ok.

"I am sure you are more than just all beauty."

"Oh Jack. Tell me more-" I hide my immense blush and pointed to Elsa's limping sister, "oh look. It's your sister."

"Well, he was sprightly," Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels," her sister responded rubbing her sore feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time," they could but then it wouldn't be as fun in those rare moments.

"Me too...But it can't," my smiled disappeared along with Elsa's sister. Why not?

"Why not? If-"

"It just can't."

"Excuse me for a minute," I watched as the younger sister's smile dropped and she disappeared into the crowd. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know anything about their situation. After a few moments of watching Elsa look sad, it became a bit uncomfortable. I had wished I could say something, but it wouldn't make much difference since she couldn't see nor hear me. I knew she was watching her sister for the first few moments before she lost sight of her, and I felt bad.

"Hey Elsa, I know you can't hear me, but I will check up on your sister for you," I floated in front of her and gave her two thumbs up with a smile.

I flew above the ballroom searching for the redheaded girl, who I still didn't know her name. It sucked because they only mentioned her name once, and I happened to miss it. What would Elsa think of me?

I couldn't find her in the ballroom or outside the castle walls where everyone else was. Eventually, I found her in the rose-garden sitting together with Mr. Pretty Boy under the night sky. I smirked and leaned on my staff above the adorable couple, and thought of bringing Elsa here on our first date...if I ever got the courage to ask her.

"That's horrible," she gasped, slightly surprised.

"It's what brothers do," he seemed like a cool guy. At least from what I have seen through observation of course.

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why," my expression softened sympathetically as I wondered any vague theories on why Elsa would do that. They were getting along just fine a few moments ago before the redhead, who's name still escapes me, simply wished for it to happened more often than usual.

I probably could have used my special ice on them both, but it would only be temporarily and would fix the surface of the problem. Whatever the distance was between the girls was deeper than what I can handle, and only they can actually fix it.

"I would never shut you out," he took her hand and leaned in closer.

(Wow, this guy is really nice. I am glad Elsa's sister has a guy like this to comfort her.) I watched as a smile crept upon her face, and soon enough I found a smile creeping upon me, as well.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," awww...is what I would have reacted I wasn't so...manly...and tough! Yeah...

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you," both of us watched as she walked over to the door and slammed it shut for privacy. Though the Pretty Boy may not have thought too much about it, my face went red from all the movies I had seen as a spirit when they closed the doors. Luckily this was outside, or I would be gone by now.

"I was thinking the same thing, because like.," he stood up from the edge, "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue," this guy was smooth. Maybe he could have given me a few tips to get a date with Elsa.

"But with you-"

"But with you. I found my place."

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door," I had never thought of it like that. Then I was not love expert like those two there, which I would admit if I weren't too cool, how adorable it were seeing them sing. Sure, it is a bit cutesy, but hell, anything where people are having fun is awesome by my standards.

"With you."

"With you."

"With you."

"With you." Man, if it weren't for my powers and ability to fly, I would of had a hard time keeping up with this couple.

(I wonder if Elsa sings?)

"I mean it's crazy."

"What?"

"We finish each other's"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was going to say-"

"I've never met someone"

"Who thinks so much like me... Jinx...Jinx again. Our mental synchronization. Can have but one explanation," I had to give this town props. I had never seen so many people into singing before, and this couple just takes the cake. Me, on the other hand, I don't sing. It's fun, but I am just not the singing type.

After they did of what I thought was the robot dance on the clock tower, I decided I should leave the two lovebirds alone. Besides, the sister was perfectly fine, and Elsa wouldn't need to worry where she was at the moment.

It had taken a while for someone to open up the doors so I could slip in. Once I got it I found myself hypnotize by the smile which I thought was almost for me, and had not that my expression was drifting off into the lovey-dovey land.

"Greetings Queen Elsa. My name is Charles Abbott. I am CEO of the industrial corporation back in America," he bowed firmly, and Elsa nodded gently with approval.

"I didn't expect you to come Mr. Abbott. You know our kingdom hasn't had much interaction with the modern time period of today."

"I know, that is why I try not to impose too much modern day stuff as suggestion. Besides we merely handle with construction, nothing more. I understand if you think that your kingdom is doing well enough without 21 the century gadgets. Maybe just a slight upgrade of your current tools."

"We will talk about it later if you don't mind."

"Of course, forgive me."

I wasn't sure how long I was stuck floating from behind and watching her interact with some of the guests, but was slightly awake when her sister came in dragging he boyfriend along.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa," she curtsied when Elsa turned around.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um... May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," I didn't understand why she would need to introduce her boyfriend to her sister, but since it already had seemed as if they were distant enough, the chances were that maybe Elsa never got a chance to meet him.

"Your Majesty," Pretty Boy named Hans bowed. Weird that I learned his name but not Elsa's sister name. Man, I would suck at being her boyfriend.

"We would like-"

"-your blessing-"

"-of-"

"-our marriage," I didn't pay much attention since I was still staring at Elsa and off in my la-la land, but I could hear every word they were saying still.

''Marriage...," Elsa question, which I didn't put much thought into.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

They kept rushing about how they were going to plan for the future of their wedding and the idea of Hans' brothers coming to live with them. I was still drifting off on how to ask Elsa out if and when she could see me.

"What? No, no, no, no, no," I lifted my eyebrow slightly in curiosity, but still had the daydream face.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married," I stood up casually in the air between both sisters a begin to spin my staff around my shoulder.

"Come on Elsa. They probably have been together for a while. I am sure they are ready to take it to the next step,"

"Wait, what?"

"It is ok. Just explain to Elsa how long you known this guy for," I knew they couldn't hear me, nor could they see me flip my staff a couple times.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

"Elsa, you should have seen them in the rose garden. Now, I am not much of a chick flick watcher," liar, " but that was definitely adorable."

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"They were singing-" I rambled on happily.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"-like with the same mind-What! OOF," that was the second time the staff had smacked me in the face.

"You can if it's true love," my jaw dropped comedically as I stared at Elsa's sister.

"You were about to marry a guy you just met," I rubbed my forehead where the staff made most contact with.

"Anna, what do you know about true love," finally I learned her name, but now that wasn't my main focus. Elsa wasn't happy at the whole idea.

"ARG, I feel so stupid. I were even cheering you on," I felt as if I were about to rip out my eyes.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out," Anna snapped back.

"I thought you guys were just talking about the first time you met," I kept rambling out loud, knowing they couldn't hear me still.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me,"

"Elsa, is wasn't my ide-huh," I had finally caught on to their dispute.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go."

"The party is over. Close the gates," Elsa began to walk away as I floated by her.

"Maybe, this is a bit too much. I know it's crazy, but-" I wanted to say more, but Anna passed right through me to call out to Elsa.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait," Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ended up pulling off her glove. Elsa gasped, spun around and reached for her glove in panic.

"Give me my glove," I had never seen anyone overreact for a glove before, but I had assumed it wasn't the reason. Anna held the glove away from Elsa, desperate and upset.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore," I had no words at the moment. It really pained me to see such good sisters fight over the marriage concept. Sure, the problem was there before Hans, but to think something like this would set it off.

"...Then leave,"

"Woah Elsa," I floated in front of her as she continued to walk away from Anna. Another big reason I wished I was seeable was so I could stop this mess,"lets try not to cause a scene in public. I can't claim that I know exactly what is going on but-"

"...What did I ever do to you," I tossed my head towards Anna's direction.

"Anna, lets use our inside voices as well. I am sure we-"

"Enough, Anna," this wasn't going good. I had to think of something before Elsa gets to the door.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

(I hope I wasn't the cause of all this. Maybe I can use my ice to-)

"I said, enough!"

"...That wasn't my ice..." I stated out loud as large ice was shot from Elsa's hand, creating an arch of spikes across the floor.

* * *

Hey, I said Jack couldn't be seen by Elsa in my summary. But don't worry sooner or later she will. Lol if I walked in on a couple singing in tune, I wold have thought that they were together for a while...not a day. Jack is cool and tough, but he is also a bit on the wimpy side based off of appearance. He is all about having fun and anyone who can have fun in the most boring of places...well kudos to them. I only think Jack doesn't mind chick flicks because he has got that sense of 'if girls like it+ jack likes it= girls like jack'. I also think he is a bit of a socially awkward kid, Think about it. 300 years of talking to himself, hangs around with only kids way younger than him, and the only 'adults' is Santa, a bunny, a bird, and a sandman. Yeah, not the best interaction for a young adult boy like Jack to be hanging around. Kids sure, he is all about fun, but most young adults are at least hanging out with one or two people their age, especially dating. So no social interactions makes Jack funny and shy around girls, especially Elsa. Review PLease. It makes me happy over favorites! People look at stories based off of reviews subconsciously! A story with 1000 review? Wow it must be good. See, what I mean?


	8. Chapter 8

Jack POV

"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here," the Duke of Weleston spoke in astonishment as he hid behind his men for protection. Everyone had gasped in mostly shock, and myself speechless. She was the little girl from the first time I had come to Arendelle. She was the Queen of Arendelle! I had been keeping an eye out for her and it never once occurred to me that she would live in a Palace as a princess.

"Elsa...," I snapped out of my thoughts to see Anna finding her own words to speak. My eyes shifted to Elsa who looked as if she was trapped against the main entrance door, fiddling for the knob behind her and rushing to escape the room.

I wasn't sure how to react or what to say, even though she couldn't see me, and just stood on the ground like some kind of idiot.

Elsa POV

I had always known this was a bad idea. For years I could never have kept my powers in order, so the thought of being able to hold them in for one single night was impossible. Yet, I still did it. Where was my Guardian Angel when I needed him? I had wished that he could of convinced me to not go through with this, despite knowing that I would have to.

There were some many people inside the ballroom, so many that could get hurt just by being near me. I had to get away from them. I needed to be outside from everyone else, but as I rushed through the hall and outside the castle doors my body froze at the sound of cheering.

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us," this was even worse. The nightmares returned of my sister Anna and my parents being pierced with ice, explored my mind and expanded into seeing my citizens turned as well. I squeezed my bare hand as close as I could to my body to protect everyone near me as I tried to duck through the large and lively crowd.

"Queen Elsa," a man bowed to me and I spun to face him in case he tried to reach for my hand accidently.

It was a mistake because I heard a woman's voice behind me from backing up,"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" My heart beat faster when I noticed the baby in her arms, and soon I began to feel so enclosed. It wasn't the comforting feeling of being enclosed like I was when I dreamt in darkness. It was that enclosed feeling when you couldn't breathe or move without making a mess.

I backed away from the mother and her baby, slowly trying to avoid bumping into anyone. As queen, I knew they would at least keep a personal distance away from me. I gasped and unknowing grasped to whatever I had bumped into behind me, and the fear of the damage that I was about to do built up.

The only thing good was that it was just the fountain,but gave me no comfort in knowing that it was freezing in mid-motion and revealing my long time hidden powers.

Just as I expected them to react, they gasped in fear before backing up. It broke my heart to see even the woman backing up and hiding her child from me...like the monster I was.

More to my bad luck the Duke and his guards bursted out with rage,"There she is! Stop her!" I threw my hands up in a motion for him to calm down and acknowledge my words.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away,"my voice was harsh and cracked from how I usually spoke, but I had never been so afraid in my life. A small spark ignited in my mind, like a warning, which sent more of my magic to shoot from my hands and turned the entrance stairs into ice.

"Monster... Monster," and he was right. I was nothing more than a monster, and everyone knew it by their panics. I began to turn and run for the other direction. I didn't even notice that a snowstorm had begun to appear, since I was so focused on escaping. Another one of my fear had come true, but instead of a witch I was a monster...not much of a difference.

"Elsa," my heart quickens at the thought of my sister getting any closer to me. I made it all the way to the gates of the kingdom and down to the water's edge, with my sister still chasing me and probably the guards as well.

I had no where to run. "Elsa! Wait, please,"I was trapped and refused to let any harm come to them, even if I drowned. I glanced back quickly to see Anna and Hans catching up but turned away.

I rather drown.

As I tentatively stepped out onto the fjord it froze instantly, giving me a secure escape. They wouldn't dare catch me on thin ice. I broke into a run, as the water froze over with each step I took.

Pitch POV

I only watched her coronation. I didn't even bother to watch her at her after coronation, where people pleasantly enjoyed their night. It made me sick. I already knew that the party was soon over by the group of gasps not twice, but three times, giving a wave of satisfaction throughout my body.

A small uneasiness took place inside me, one that I managed to ignore, from which it told me that Elsa was in danger for a split second. It was somewhere between the second and third gasps.

I also avoided watching her as she made her escape, trying bitterly to prevent myself from coming to her aid. After all, I was supposedly her Guardian Angel.

Running away and out of the Palace was actually not part of my plan, but it was a small minor detail that I could overlook easily. I did watch her from the window of her gloomy dark room as the water she walked on turned into a beautiful path of ice. Their fear of her was strong in numbers, thank goodness, but her fear of them was beautiful indeed. A delectable dish that could be enjoyed forever.

There was a snowstorm at least, and as long as it was there permanently I could stay strong. Yet...something was making me weaker. It irritated me to no end. The feeling of paranoid when Elsa wasn't around also had that same feeling of weakness. As long as I stayed by Elsa's side, the fear would spread and I wouldn't need to rely on children bedtime stories just to be able to walk.

Jack POV

I finally snapped back to reality and instead of flying rushed out to see..snow?

Elsa's sister and her fiance Hans made it back to where everyone else was gathered. Many of them were continuously speaking amongst themselves about what had just happened.

"...Are you all right," Hans asked, worried.

"No," she shook her head, looking shocked.

(She had never known her sister had Ice Powers? But, I remember when they were little, she insisted to show her more. How could she not remember?) I may have not of remembered much, but I do know that she was playing with her sister and her Ice Powers... did she forget or was she pretending?

"Did you know?"

"No," she didn't seem as if she was lying so maybe...amnesia, I guess? I mean, I have heard people of losing certain memories and keeping plenty of other ones. I turned my gaze back to the little dork who was fluttering about in fright.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped," my eyes narrowed in annoyance, especially when he faced his guards "You have to go after her."

"Uh-yeah, I am not going to let that happen," I spun my staff and pointed it to the ground they were standing on just in case, but thankfully Anna jumped to reach the dork.

"Wait, no," I rolled my eyes when the Duke hide behind his guards like a coward before pointing at Anna.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too," did he just call her a monster? What the hell is with these people. Besides, what did Elsa do to be claimed as such?

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right she is..." I cringed when he almost completed that sentence and had realized how that sounded.

(Great thing to say about your 'supposed' fiance.)

"...in the best way."

(Nice save.)

"...And my sister's not a monster," see I smiled at Anna's defense for her sister. No fight over something small as a guy, or complex of their past could let Anna turn from her sister.

"She nearly killed me."

(Ohhh-)I cringed again, at the idea of trying to explain that.

"You slipped on ice."

(Oh...) I frowned irritably when the Duke ha tried to exaggerate Elsa's incident.

"Her ice," dude. You can't win, Anna was right and you are being too paranoid.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her," yeah it was an accident and Anna- wait...

"Yes. Fine. Do," was he being serious?

"What?" both me and Hans spoke in unison.

"Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous,"I shook my head and smirked walking between everyone.

"Don't worry Princess and uh... Prince. I got this. I will just fly and follow Elsa, try to make myself seen and convince her to return home lickity split," I threw my staff around my shoulders casually.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring

her back, and I'll make this right."

"It's ok. It will only take a moment or two," I lifted my hands knowing they couldn't see me, and set off to find Elsa.

...But I wasn't flying.

One of my eyes opened to see myself still standing in the same pose, before I looked around at the sky.

"Ummm...wind? You there," I lowered my staff looking all around me.

The Royal Handler had by then brought Anna her horse and cloak.

"I'm coming with you."

"Wait, did you say that she created this storm," I pointed at the snowy sky, knowing what the answer was and knowing she couldn't reply.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle," she looked into Hans' eyes in desperation for understanding.

"Which means she can control the sky...and wind," a look of stupidness and understand dawned upon my face at once.

"...On my honor."

"I mean I can create some snow and ice but can't fly or take control of the storm. We...are in trouble aren't we..." I placed both of my hands on my head in frustration and wordiness.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge," she spoke out loud to the crowd.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me,"

"UH...HUH?Wait, I am coming with you," I could float a inch above the ground once in a while, but I wouldn't being flying anytime soon as long as Elsa controlled the skies. I couldn't even ride with Anna because well...yeah, I would just go through them. "I might not be able to fly but I am still a spirit of winter," I grinned knowing she could see me. The moment she took off I quickly ran out, thank goodness being a spirit boosts my speed, and jumped onto my staff as a sled while it created a ice path to keep up with Anna. "Don't worry Anna, we'll get your sister back," I threw a thumbs up even if she couldn't see.

(Yeah...I am going to have to find a way to convince you to see me) I sighed.

Pitch POV

The cold are dark definitely beautiful together as he watched Elsa drift up the snowy mountain. I drifted not far behind her reasoning with myself that is was to ensure she was safe from falling, but I also knew that with her power of ice and snow she could create possible scenarios to avoid that.

She knew I was behind her and as she turned to look back to see her Guardian Angel still with her, she began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mount tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen," she looked away and tried to keep walking.

"A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen," but only got a few steps before stopping again.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried," she looked down to see me standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder and a sympathetic smile; a false one, but she looked away and gently grasped her shoulders. Her expression turned a bit firm when looking down at the ground, as if she was trying to imitate everyone's words of advice.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," she tossed her glove behind her for me to catch, which I did subconsciously. I took a look at her glove for a split second before allowing the wind to snatch and carry it far away.  
Well, now they know," she spun around in a circle as the wind blew around with her.

"Let it go, let it go," she began to let small sparks of ice and frost danced out of the palm of her hands.  
"Can't hold it back anymore," she spun around to create a small obscure looking snowman, before continued walking. My eyes widen in surprise when the creature just started to walk the other way. My head snapped back and forth from the walking snowman and Elsa, wondering when could she ever do that.

"Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door," she could make snow fall softly or rain down hard as hail.

"I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway," she didn't notice that I was still in awestruck seeing her do things that even Jack Frost never did. I looked back at her only to quickly and again I dare say...comedically was almost struck me in the face with the cloak that she unhooked.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small," she turned around to face me as she continued to walk but backwards.

"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all," she smiled at me with so much happiness that if it wasn't for the fact that it made me sick, I would have chuckled at how cute she was being. How pathetic was I?

"It's time to see what I can do," the next thing I knew she grabbed my hand, a strange feeling came over as well, and started to dragged me along with her excitedly to the edge of the cliff.

"To test the limits and break through," she pointed for me to the mountain on the other side before she created a small portion of stairs that looked too fragile to walk.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me," regardless she started to rush up there before stopping right in front of it. My mind was ready to catch her if she had fallen...or the endless winter will stop.

"I'm free," with the tap of just her foot, the snow became thick solid ice. She looked back at me before zipping up the stairs as it was being created.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry," she had created a long and yet beautifully design stairway across to the other side of the mountain. This whole time she had been singing, both her voice and talent and mesmerized me into lack of words.

"Here I stand and here I'll stay,"I had made it up the stairways and right beside her when I saw her simply stomped her foot, creating a solid ice floor spreading from underneath us both.

Let the storm rage on," I spun around to watch the design of the ice made its way from the center and outward. She looked around and then raised actual walls made of ice. I started to lose my balance and fell backwards when I had realized that I was under the wall for a moment. I cringed from the slight pain of falling on my butt, but then was pulled to my feet by Elsa.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground," she pulled me into a speedy waltz around the floor as the ice shifted and changed for the smaller details.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around," I stared up as the ice formed above us as a dome as we both danced. well, she danced and I was able to be dragged along with elegance.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past,"she let go of me with a spin to pull off her crown and then threw it. I smirked.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn," she brushed her hair back with her fingers to allow her single braided hair to flow. She had always indeed been beautiful, but when she actually created a dress of ice to match it, I was left even more speechless. I wouldn't dare say more than any of the other times she created something unusually impossible...it wouldn't mean that I cared. She was just a pawn.

"Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway," that new strange feeling came back again.

* * *

Yep, Jack can't fly. He can create ice and snow but can't create it with the weather. Pitch doesn't know about Jack since he wanted to avoid seeing Elsa become exposed to everyone. Personally, he pulls it off as a 'over confidence' but really when something is a bit too hard to watch you don't like to watch. Also I will try to fix some of the mistakes...if any later. PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Jack POV

It didn't take me too long to notice that Anna wasn't properly prepared for the snow. I knew that I wasn't bothered by the cold, but it didn't mean that is was the same for Anna.

It was not even as if I could give her my jacket on the account for that she couldn't see me.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault," I looked around to see if she had seen her sister, but it turned out she was just yelling randomly in the air.

"Chances are she is not going to hear you," I walked beside them and no longer on my sled staff due to the fact that they could barely move any faster.

A while had passed and both Anna and her horse began to struggle through a wooded area. I stopped slightly when we heard a wolf howling, before catching up with them.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker," I raised a eyebrow in curiosity. It really did seem as if she had forgotten about her sister's ability. Well that sucked.

A branch of a nearby tree had snapped which startled the horse. I ran up to catch Anna when she was sent flying off but she flew right threw me and landed face down in the snow.

"Ah...sorry," I rubbed my head since I had forgotten that unless she saw me I would go right through them. I couldn't hit her with a snowball or something like that either because what would that really do?

She sat up to spit out the snow as we both watch the horse running away.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay."

"Yeah...I don't think he speaks human," I tried to think of something, as Anna grabbed the branch of a leaning conifer to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright and released all of is snow onto her.

"Ooohh," I looked at her and saw that she was covered in snow, and tried not to laugh.

"Hm, I could make you slip and slide, but since we are going up hill it won't work," I stared around the forest for really anything but what was the point? Anything snow related, she would think of it as her sister's doing, and anything not snow related won't help her acknowledge my existence.

I had to keep following her until I could think of something to be of help, and soon it began to turn dark,"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm -"

"Yeah, you and me both. If I had tropical magic-" we both stopped to see smoke rising up in the distance.

"Fire! WHOA," I looked down to see Anna tumbling down the hill.

"Ah cool a hill that goes downward," but then I cringed when she crashed into the icy stream at the bottom.

"At least I didn't do it,"I also added knowing that if I had made her slip and slid downhill she might of slipped off a cliff or into a body of water.

I watched her get up and her dress slowly beginning to freeze. I would have cringed more if it wasn't so dang funny at the same time. Her normal walk slowly turned into a shuffled towards the building.

She shook the snow off the sign to read it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," I tapped the other sign for the snow to fall off as well. "Ooh! And Sauna..."

"I am sure there is some stuff to keep you warm," I stared at the building, and quickly slid inside before the door closed on me. However, we both only saw the summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo," I walked to the other side of the room as Anna faced the happy looking guy sitting behind the counter.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah," yeah as if wearing a dress in the winter wasn't cold enough.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department," we both turned to see the winter department containing only one outfit, a pick ax,, and a lonely pair of boots.

She made her way over there and began collecting what was left, "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Very subtle," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear," which she wouldn't be if I could still fly.

The door suddenly blew open and a man covered in ice walked in.

"You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out," I watched as he walked up to Anna.

"Carrots."

"Huh," Anna asked.

"Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me," she moved out of the man's way as he grabbed a bunch of carrots and tossed the on the counter. Then he walked through the place to gather more supplies.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?"

(I could give you the hint. It rhymes with the Queen) I mused to myself.

"The North Mountain."

"North Mountain," Anna whispered to herself. We were technically heading in the right direction so I had assumed she knew.

He brought more supplies to the counter as the other man counted with his fingertips, "That'll be forty."

"Forty? No, ten."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," I cringed when he motioned out the window were I could see the blocks of ice on his sled and covered in snow.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really...I grinned in humor when he shot her a look, "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family," I looked behind me to the steaming suana and quickly turned away.

"Hoo hoo," they replied back.

"...Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Ten will get you this and no more," the man took everything except for the carrots. Then Anna jumped in.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

(I think we can be a little more specific than that.)

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here," I was about to say something when I slowly back away when the man stood up. Dang, he was tall.

"What did you call me," I smirked when he was picked up, thrown, and closed out of the building.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

"Well I didn't mind," I grinned some more.

Suprisngly she bought the supplies for the guy as well. That was nice of her. I know I wouldn't have, but that was just me.

We left the building and apparently she already knew where he was at the moment. I only knew because I could hear singing?

"Reindeers are better than people.

Sven, don't you think that's true," wait was there someone with him as well?

"Yeah, people will beat you & curse

you & cheat you.

every one of em's bad, except you," what kind of voice was that?

"Oh, thanks, Buddy.

but people smell better than

Reindeers.

Sven, don't you think I'm right," wait...he is not...

"That's once again true,

for all except you," talking to himself, right?

"You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Good night," yes he was.

"Don't let the frostbite bite."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I looked towards Anna, hoping that she could somehow understand me. However, she opened the door.

"Nice duet."

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want," he sat up.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I don't take people places," he laid back down, and closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." she tossed the sack of supplies on his lap.

"Umph," he sat up to look in the bag.

"Take me up the North Mountain...Please," he eyes her. Apparently he wasn't the type to take order."Look, I know how to stop this winter."

"There is no way to convince this gu-" I shot a glare at him as he laid back down and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven," then the bag of carrots hits him in the face, and I grinned.

"Ugh!"

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-," she motioned in concerned before she caught and corrected herself,"We leave now. Right now."

"You go girl," I smirked before following her outside. I leaned against the wall waiting for him to come out, and after a moment or two he did.

"Alright. We will set off," and Anna smiled brightly.

"That is great," I added, which meant at least we would be able to make up some loss time.

"Is your friend coming with us," he pointed at me and I nodded.

"Yeah,"...Three...two...one...What did he say?

I jumped back and Anna gave the guy a confused look,"who are you talking too."

I began to yell to him,"dude, tell her I am real. She can't see me!"

"Wait, what? I am sure your exaggerating," he rolled his eyes before looking at Anna.

"Again, who are you talking too," she asked confused.

"Is she blind," he asked me while he pointed at her. I threw my hands up in a rush, which doesn't do anything, but it made me feel as if I could speak faster.

"I am Jack Frost and-" it was his turn to jump back.

"You are Jack Frost," he yelled with widen eyes.

"Who is Jack Frost," she grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes, and she can't see me," he ignore my last statement, startled by her lack of my knowledge.

"You don't know who Jack Frost is? Also the name is Kristoff."

"Grr. Just tell me already," she almost ripped her pigtails out.

"Jack Frost is a spirit of winter itself...did you cause this storm? You, know a few moments ago that because of this winter I can't sell my ice."

"Usually I would say sorry, but I am not doing this," Anna turned to me before screaming and falling backwards.

"Oh my Gosh. Who are you," I used both of my hands to rub my hair back, which didn't affect the style at all.

"Again, Jack Frost. Wait? You can see me despite still not knowing that I was Jack Frost."

"Welll yes-no. Arg, nevermind. Forget what I said. How long where you here," she stood up wiping the snow off her outfit.

"Yeah...since...coronation."

"What? You have been following me and couldn't bother to help," she looked around to see if anyone else could be following her. The male on the other hand was talking about how he couldn't believe that I was actually here to his reindeer.

"I wanted to but couldn't. I can't fly anymore and since you couldn't see me there was nothing to do except follow."

"Alright guys. Lets head out. We will talk more on the sled," the guy jumped into the sled, followed by me and Anna. What great luck I had. Not only could someone see me, they got Anna to see me, which meant that Anna could get Elsa to see me as well.

Sven took off in speed, up a narrow cliff and the guy man the reins while Anna sat behind him. I just held on from the back between the too. I could have just slid with them, but it was a free ride, so I couldn't refuse.

"Hang on! We like to go fast," he was totally trying to scare Anna.

"I like fast," he leaned back and puts her feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down," he pushed her feet down,"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" I laughed.

The moment he spat on the dash to clean it, I had to duck to avoid it hitting me in the face. Unfortunately, Anna wasn't quick enough,"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle," and wiped off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" I started o laugh hysterically and Anna glared at me.

"It's funny as hell. You got to hear this," I motion to a still annoyed Anna.

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?"

"She sure did," I kept laughing, even as she talked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!"

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Also,hey jack, you said you couldn't do anything if they didn't believe in you. So how funny was it when they first met before deciding to get married," my laugh stopped before I turned away embarrassed.

They turned to look at me when I tried not to face them,"uh...well you see... I."

His eyes widen,"you actually were fine with it too? Is something wrong with both of you?"

"Ha, now you can't make fun of me," she pointed her finger right at my face and I ducked to avoid being poked.

"I thought you had known each other for a while!"

"Did you hear us singing about seeing our face for the first time," her eyes narrowed in annoyance. I felt as if I wanted to sink into my jacket form embarrassment.

"I thought it was past tense. I didn't think you were actually marrying on the fist day!"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers," Kristoff asked and Anna eyed him up and down before sliding away from him. I snorted in humor, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger," I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"...Of-the-Southern-Isles?"

"What's his favorite food," I chimed in on the teasing.

"...Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name," he asked.

"Probably John."

"Eye color," then I asked.

"Dreamy," both me and Kristoff looked at each other skeptical.

"Foot size...?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose." Man, Kristoff was laying it on pretty thick.

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it," this conversation was getting awkward.

"I don't," I jumped in to defend my coolness.

"Liar," ouch.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love, right Jack?"

"Don't look at me. I have never even asked a girl out," I raised one hand in defense.

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are," the guy who talks to reindeers has friends. Interesting.

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it," I kind of had to agree with Anna on this one...just the friends who are love experts.

Sven suddenly stops, with his ears perked in alarm. I also noticed it too.

"Stop talking," he said.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" we both clamped out hand over Anna's mouth. I also had hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from making a smart remark.

"I mean it. Shhh."

Kristoff stood and looked into the dark wood surrounding us.

I tapped him on the shoulder to point behind us, and he held up his lantern. The light reflected in the darkness several eyes.

"Crap," I whispered.

"Sven, go. Go," and Sven took off in speed.

"What are they," Anna looked back in shock.

"Wolves," we both added before I tapped Kristoff on the shoulder.

"I got this. You keep going," and flipped backwards off the sled. I spun my staff and got ready to attack them as they drew closer in speed.

"Be careful," Kristoff yelled.

"I like to see you-wha-" I smirked but freaked out when they jumped...right through me and kept running towards the sled. I look down, then up , then down, then up before slapping my forehead. I began to run and bounce from tree to tree to catch up with the slay.

"What the hell was that," Kristoff yelled angrily.

"Well, sorry. I guess wolves don't automatically believe in me. Unless you want to tell them that I am real," my eyes narrowed when I landed standing on his sled.

"Don't get my sled dirty," he glared at me.

"I am not wearing any shoes," I smirked.

"Light the torch in back Jack," Anna quickly added, and I grabbed the lantern to light the torch. what do we do now?"

"I've got this. You just...don't

fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you judgment."

"Ha!"

"You too Jack," he glared.

"Why not," my jaw dropped.

"I am not going to train a bunch of wolves to see a spirit."

"Excuse me?!" we both said. A wolf jumped at them, but Kristoff kicked it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

"It's true love," she grabbed the lute, and swung it right at Kristoff's head. We both screamed as she accidently swung past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

"Please tell me that was intentional," I added.

"Whoa," Kristoff breathed in shock.

Out of nowhere Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf and the torch is yanked out of my hand and ended up being caught by Anna.

"Christopher!"

"it's Kristoff," I leant back to pull Kristoff from the rope that he was holding on for dear life. As I was pulling him closer to the slay, a wolf jumped on Kristoff's back.

"Ah," I looked back hoping Anna could do something. She used the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck guys," we both did and the wolf tumbled off of Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire," he freaked out as I pulled him back onto the sled.

"But I didn't."

"Guys, they are still catching up with us," I pointed out to the wolves.

"Now what? We threw everything at them," Anna asked.

"Yeah, all except the snowballs," Kristoff said and then I had an idea. Leaned to the side of the sled to scoop up multiple snowballs

"Ah I was kidding about the snowballs," Kristoff added, before i lightly blew on it.

"It's worth a shot-"

"to piss them off," he interrupted but I threw them anyway. They were hit while still running, before they staggered a bit an began to wrestle with each other.

"How did you-" Anna gaped but Sven cried out and we turned to a massive gorge ahead.

"Geat ready to jump, Svem!"

"You don't tell him what to do," he shoved a satchel into her arms and scooped her up.

"I do," he tossed her onto Sven and then unhooked Sven's harness from the sled.

"Don't worry about me," I quickly added.

"Jump, Sven!"

* * *

Ohhh cliff hanger. I don't think I have ever done one before. At least not this intense. Any mistakes I will correct later. Please, review! Comments makes me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Jack POV

Sven jumped the gorge with Anna on his back, and I follow with my own jump beside Kristoff as he was still on the sled. I saw Anna and Sven landed safely, but Kristoff's sled had lost momentum and had to jump towards the edge. I had landed safely a bit ahead of him before I had spun around to grab one of his arms.

"Damn you're heavy," I grunted.

"Don't let go," he tried not to look down or move too much so to not pull me down with him.

"I won't just don't struggle," I wasn't worried about slipping in the snow, but this guy was twice my weight and made it harder to hold on to him.

"AH," he yelled and I turned as an axe flex slightly past me and landed beside Kristoff.

"What the-," I looked back to see Anna holding a rope, and soon felt Kristoff quickly grabbing it, which made it easier for me to grab the rope also.

With me, Anna, and Sven pulling it was easy to pull Kristoff to safety. I breathed heavily from before as Kristoff rolled on his back.

"Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it," we both peeked over the edge to see the burning sled, and could hear Kristoff groaning.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore," I followed Anna leaving the two uh...one person and one Reindeer talking to each other.

We only walked a few feet before Anna stopped and began to talk...well...mainly to herself rather than me.

"So maybe we should go this way-no, that doesn't seem right-or this way-or maybe it was the other way," I just stood there with my arms crossed waiting for her to make the decision.

I knew where we were going but waited for Anna to ask me instead. I didn't bother to listen to Kristoff as he was talking to his Reindeer; both were kind of crazy, but then again he also did the same thing we he pretended to have a conversation with Elsa.

"Hold up. We're coming?!"

"You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along," she tried to play it over smooth.

"Why do I get the feeling you were waiting to change their mind," I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What," she looked at me with a confused smile.

"Never mind," I waved it off as all of us began walking. After a few moments of silence, which was boring, Anna started to talk to me some more.

"So you know us from the coronation?"

I nodded but rotated my hand a bit, "kind of. I met you when you were about six or seven years old, but before I could get to know you two anymore you guys disappeared."

"Where was this?"

"Uh, I think outside the castle walls," I scratched my chin thinking.

"Oh yeah, we sneak out through there a lot. Did you search for us?"

"Yeah, everywhere except the castle," Kristoff gave a loud snort.

"Then you didn't check everywhere then," I groaned in embarrassment.

"Yeah, a fail on my part there. Still I really wanted to know more about how Elsa was able to do that-uh, I mean this," I looked to prove my point.

"I honestly don't know. I was just surprised that she never told me," she folded her arms.

"You knew, I remember you knowing, but I guess you maybe forgotten at some point," then again, how can someone forget something like that.

"Really? Maybe then," she tried to think with pressing her fingers against her temples, before giving up and continuing,"so...you like Elsa."

"Wait, what," I yelled, stopping to jump back in embarrassment.

"Oh My Gosh, you so totally do," she jumped and squeal right in my face."What was the first thing you thought when seeing her? Are you going to ask her to marry you-oh, if you do then maybe she will approve Hans. What is your color coordination preference? Are you allergic to flowers?" I covered her mouth to stop her from asking so many questions, but I could hear the continuous muffling sounds.

"Woah, woah, woah! I just met her! I am not going to ask her to marry her," I was still blushing.

"Could of fooled me," Kristoff snicker, and I threw a glare at him.

"I didn't know that-forget it. Anyway, your sister is very beau-pretty, but I am not going to ask her to marry me. Heck, I couldn't even ask her on a date if I tried," she looked at me in confusion before moving my hand away in realization.

"Oh My Gosh, you can't talk to a girl can you," both Kristoff Anna and even Sven somehow started to laugh.

"What? I-I can talk to a-a girl," my stuttering couldn't prove it though.

"Unless she is really pretty...wait a minute," she smiled before frowning and Kristoff tried to hold in another laugh.

"Besides, I barely know anything about her," I threw my hands in the air as if it would help.

"You don't need to. Just get down on one knee and proclaim your love to her," she spun and posed for a few seconds.

"Yeah, listen to the girl who married a guy she just met," Kristoff placed a hand on my shoulder."Listen...wait, how old are you?"

"I am over 300 years old."

"Ok, so...wow! That is pretty old, my friends are love experts so if you really have to listen to anyone it would be them," I nodded but rolled my eyes. I was also trying to hold back another blush.

"So..." she pulled me back to face her as we all continued walking, "what is it that made you fall for Elsa. Was it the that you both have similar hair color? OH! Maybe it is because you are both able to control winter," she gushed in thought, and I chuckled.

"Nah, actually I think it's because of the way she holds herself," her smile dropped to a curiousness.

"Holds herself," I cringed not sure how to explain it. Heck, I wasn't sure if I could explain it to myself.

"Well, even since only seeing her twice I was able able to see that her actions didn't match up with her words," I smoothed back my hair as it did nothing to change it, "during her coronation she tended to talk like a polite royal would, but even as poise and graceful as she looked it didn't seem comfortable. I felt that it was like someone was practicing their first time at the same their supposed last. However, she handled everything so natural and without anyone noticing I was kind of ...impress."

I slowed to a stop and rubbed my head awkwardly,"I am just some kid who always wants to have fun. If that were me in that ballroom I probably would of left right then and there out of boredom, or probably make a mess trying to make things livelier. I respect that in a person. I couldn't take anything serious without making a joke out of something," I then grinned.

It wasn't the only thing that I had liked about her. Since I had managed to find out that Toothiana's collection of teeth contain memories I was able to see what my life was like before I was Jack Frost.

Flashback

"Hehe," I heard my little sister giggle from behind and smirked as I quietly turned around to the large tree behind me.

"Oh Annie," I softly called out trying to fake the idea of me being a distance away,"where are you..." I tried not to chuckle as she lets out another soft giggle. I crept closer and closer to the tree before quickly looking around on the other side. "Huh," I spoke not seeing her there, and looked up when she started to laugh.

"Ha, I win," she hung from a high branch just above my regular peripheral vision.

"You tricked me," I made a fake pouty face.

"That is what you get for always tricking me," she stuck her tongue out, but I grinned.

"Still the game was not to be found until I gave up. I didn't so..." she frowned, and I laughed. "Anyway come down so we can head home to eat."

"Awww," she pouted before jumping down into my arms as I tried to pretend that I wasn't trying to put her down quickly because I was lanky and a bit weak.

"Tomorrow we will do something together in the village...after our chores though," I rubbed Annie's head chuckling when she still wasn't happy.

"Hmph, fine I guess, but this time I pick the game," I rolled my eyes and took her hand to make sure she didn't get stuck in the snow while walking. The last thing I needed was for her shoes to come off and disappear in the snow, leaving him to suffer through the forest with a heavy little sister.

"Alright, alright. That's fair I suppose." After we had been greeted by our mother, I helped prepare the finishing of making the meals before we started eating. We finished, and did the basic chores that were usually done before bed. Before I went to sleep I sat up to see Annie still tucking herself in comfortably,"hey Annie."

"Yes Jack," she turned trying not to move too much from the comfortable position she was in.

"Did you know that if you spin around and say gullible three times it sounds like orange," she sat up from her comfortable spot excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yep," I nodded and tried hard not to grin as she stood up and began to spin around.

"Gullible, gullible..." she stopped after I started to obviously snicker and she ran up to me to try to continuously punch me in the shoulder. "You tricked me again!"

"Shhh, don't be so loud. I can't help it that you are too easy to trick," I patted her head, and she stormed off to her bed.

"I am not talking to you anymore," she tucked and turned to face away from me as I slid back to bed.

"Do you still want me to play your game tomorrow or will you still be mad at me?"

"...Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Annie."

The next morning after our chores, and eating together, me and Annie headed to the town where everyone else was doing their own thing. Kids were playing in small groups of two to three by themselves, and often didn't bother to join other groups.

"Alright Annie. What is this game you have planned," I grinned.

"Well it's a special game that is more like a fortune telling," she placed one finger up for me to stay where I was as she ran towards one of the other girls. After they had talked for a brief moment, she returned with a mirror.

"Fortune telling," I asked curiously. I never knew my sister was into that stuff.

"Oh yes, all the girls like to do this at one point or another," she handed me the mirror, which I skeptically took.

"This isn't a prank to get back at me is it," I raised an eyebrow and a smirk, but she shook her head.

"Nope! It is not a prank, and it is simple. All you have to do is spin around with your eyes closed and the mirror in front of your face the whole time."

"Are you sure? I did make you spin around three times last night," I lean in studying her face, but she pushed me away annoyed.

"I said no," I waved my hand to calm her down and smiled.

"Ok, ok. So I hold the mirror up, close my eyes, and then spin three times. Then what?"

"Then you stop, and open your eyes."

"Then what happens?"

"Oh, you are supposed to look in the mirror to see your future wife behind you," I dropped my jaw.

"What? I am not doing that," I cringed when she gave me her glare and stomped her foot.

"You promise," she smiled when I sighed in defeat. The things I did for my sister. I guess I would have to get her back for this with another prank.

"Fine," I held the mirror up to see my face and then angled it so I would be able to see the background mainly,"what if I see two girls? I can't have them fighting over me," I grinned, and she rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and started to spin. I lost track if I made a complete third spin, but I added another one just in case. I stood there still with my eyes closed as my chest felt heavy, before taking another deep breath to open them.

I was slightly embarrassed when I could see nothing behind me but the building itself. I tried not to look at my sister that was in front of me or otherwise she would be more inclined to ask. I had stared at the building for a few more seconds before a skeleton face appeared.

"AHH!" I jumped back to see a female holding a paper shaped mask of a skeleton. She pulled down the mask, and my breath was taken away. Blue eyes, pale blonde hair and a gentle smile to complete the set.

"I am sorry to scare you. I just thought it would be funny,"she tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear and looked back to see other girls giggling with their masks and skipping away.

"Uh-oh-no, you didn't scare me. I was just...surprised," I rubbed my head embarrassed trying to think of a better excuse.

"Well, I am glad. My name is Alissa," she held out her hand, and I shook it in response.

"Uh...I-I'm Alissa-I mean Jack," I looked down to my sister before returning my gaze to Alissa, "this is my sister Annie." Alissa kneel down slightly and shook Annie's hand as well.

"Hi Annie. It is nice to meet you," Annie grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't worry about my brother. He doesn't know how to talk to girls,"I groaned as the two girls chuckled.

"It's ok. I am not good with talking to guys either," she stood up to brush her clean light pink dress,"what were you doing with the mirror anyway," she pointed to the mirror still in my hands.

"It's a game that allows a person to see their future lo-," I muffled Annie's mouth with both hands to keep her from talking. I had to not let go when she tried to lick my hand for an escape.

"Just a secret game between brother and sister," she looked from my sister to me before adding another smile.

"Well, I guess I should have just keep my curiosity to myself then. Do you want to all hang out?"

* * *

Now we have a Jack Flashback! Lol catchy. Yeah, so no surprise that they made it.(NO DUH) but now we get to see a bit of Jack with his sister Annie(I am just too terrible aren't i?) There were different games with mirrors and marriages but this one I saw in a movie during pilgrim lifestyle soo...yeah. Anyway, I really want to see some reviews from you guys. It makes me happy! Please?!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I know my story isn't as good as a lot of jelsa stories out there, but I will keep trying. There are also a few things in here(will be in later chapters) that i know they haven't written in their stories. Just keep reviewing guys. It makes me happy! Please!

"Uh-," I just stared at her, not knowing what to say, but thank goodness my sister was here.

"That would be great! The more the merrier," she took both my hand and Alissa's hand to head to where the other kids were. After distracting myself by having Alissa, Annie, and a group of other kids by playing a whole game of hide and seek it started to get late.

As I began to take Annie home Alissa caught up with us, and I slowed down to a stop, unlike my heart, which began to speed up. I gently pushed my sister on the shoulder to keep her quiet when she snorted in laughter.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys. Maybe we can do it tomorrow,but...just the three of us," she titled her head, and I just stood there again, not knowing what to say. It took Annie to step on my feet to wake me up from la-la land.

"Ouch-uh-yeah, I-We would l-love to. F-first thing in the morning," I glared at Annie for stepping on my feet but then had to focus on not showing my blush when replying to Alissa.

"I will see you two tomorrow then. Jack. Annie," she spun around, and I smiled to myself dreamily as I watched her run off with her hair whipping along.

Annie stared at me with a skeptical look,"you ok, Jack," but then grinned, "Jack and Alissa sitting in a tree..." I returned to my sense and waved my hands in defense.

"NO! I don't like her! She is just, uh, pretty," I couldn't think of an excuse so the blush deepened.

"Pretty enough for you to want to be her boyfriend," she pointed at me before running home.

I smirked before following her and pretending to chase her,"I am so going to make you take that back,"she squeal seeing me make a lousy attempt at chasing her and continue to run faster. I grabbed her and started to tickle her before she could reach into the house and she laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop Jack, it tickles," she squirmed and tried to escape my grasp, but I grinned some more.

"That is the whole point. Jeez, you are such a princess," I rolled my eyes before she was able to pull herself away from me and stuck her tongue.

"I am a princess. Thank you very much," she flipped her hair, but I shook my head laughing.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Shows what you know," she scooped up a tossed it out my face, which I dodged, but when I looked back from the first snowball, she had managed to hit me in the face with the second one.

"Now you are in big trouble," I scooped up another one as she yelped and ran inside. I chase after her around the dinner table as mom continued to cook.

"Alright, don't throw that in here Jack and help me get supper ready," I sighed before tossing the snowball outside the door and closing it. I helped with preparing dinner, me and Annie finished our chores for the night and got ready for bed. I leaned towards the window, unable to sleep since I was secretly excited about meeting up with Alissa tomorrow.

"Excited to meet your girlfriend," I blushed as Annie continued to tease me about Alissa. So I smirked and replied,"actually I think I saw something outside."

She looked a bit nervous,"w-what is it?"

I pretended to squint, "I am not sure. It looks like a horse in the distance but... I think something is poking out of his head," a small gasp escaped her lips as she tried to push me aside. I backed up for her to press her face against the window in search for the horse.

"That would be a unicorn. Where, where, where-wait a minute," her face went from full of excitement to skeptical to annoyed within seconds, but I jumped into my bed and started to sleep.

"Just tell me when you find that unicorn," I snickered out loud.

"You did it again! You tricked me!"

"Goodnight Annie," I kept my eyes closed as I smiled.

"Meanie, I am so going to tell Alissa that you like her," I shot up with a red face and an irritated expression.

"You wouldn't dare,"she had already gotten in bed before drifting off to sleep.

"Try me," and we both went to sleep.

In the morning, we once again began their chores before breakfast, I teased Annie a bit more, and after finishing their food, we headed out to go see Alissa. Annie, skipped and hopped around Jack in so much excitement, she almost tripped a couple times. We stopped at the beginning of the woods to see Alissa with a few pairs of skates.

"Ice skates," I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. My sister, on the other hand, gasped with enthusiasm.

"Ice skates," she ran past me to jump on Alissa as I looked away a bit embarrassed at my sister's clinginess. Alissa, however, didn't seem to mind at all and instead allowed herself to fall in the snow, giggling with Annie.

"I thought it would be a fun idea. I guess you guys like to ice skate huh," she smirked at me, causing me to blush before I shook my head.

"Actually, we don't know how to skate," her eyes widen as Annie got off of Alissa to pull her up. Alissa brushed her dress before crossing her arms in curiosity.

"Neither of you know how to skate," she turned her gaze from me to my sister, who nodded eagerly.

"Jack didn't know how, so I never learned. Are you going to teach us," Alissa smiled before kneeling down to Annie's level.

"Of course, otherwise it would be no fun. Come on lets go," she waved for me as her and Annie started to walk away. I jogged up besides Alissa, but Annie cut in between us. I guess, she wanted to be right next to both me and Alissa...or she was just teasing me. It was definitely the latter, when she smirked at me and stuck out her quietly.

When she wasn't looking I scooped up a snowball and dropped it on her head, causing her to glare at me, before putting on a cutesy act for Alissa. Me and Annie used to come to this pond very often to play and hang out, but not so much in the winter.

"Oh, can I have my skates now," she held up her hands as Alissa chuckled.

"Sure, but don't go on the ice yet. Since neither of you have skated before, I should help you one at a time," Alissa sat down to put on her skates, also.

"That is fine. I want to go first though," I rolled my eyes when Annie smirked at me again.

"That is fine with me, too. I get to watch you fall for amusement," I replied to her smirk with one of my own, causing her to frown.

"Hehe, you both are such a good brother and sister. I wish I had one of my own," Alissa looked up at the trees before she stood up and carefully walked onto the ice.

"Alright, now come closer to me and slowly step on the ice," Annie had a difficult time keeping one foot on the ice in order for her other foot to follow. Alissa had to come a bit closer for Annie to grasp her hand and pull herself as straight up as she could get.

"Can you let go now?"

"If I did you would fall," Alissa chuckled, but Annie just nodded while looking at the ground the whole time."Now, I am just going to start skating slowly backwards. All you have to do is keep your legs firm and ankles straight." Annie nodded some more and tried to look around when Alissa started to skate incredibly slow, just to make sure Annie could keep up.

"Am I able to skate now," she tried to look up, but the motion made her body wobbly and she ended up looking back down again.

"Um... it takes a while before you learn how to skate by yourself. Once you get the hang of it, it will much more fun," I sat down on a fallen tree behind me to watch them some more. Alissa was very good at skating as far as he could tell, and seem to enjoy Annie's company. I smiled to myself and waited with baited breath for the time when Alissa would show me how to skate, also.

"How am I doing?" Annie barely managed to turn her head towards my direction and I chuckled.

"Hehe, I am still waiting for you to fall," I grinned as she frown.

Alissa giggled a bit as well before saying,"don't listen to him Annie. You are doing great," Annie smiled. They stopped in the middle of the ice before Alissa carefully made her way around Annie's back. "Now slowly try to take small steps towards Jack. I will be behind you to give you the momentum," Annie hesitated for a moment before trying to move. At first, Annie didn't move from her spot despite trying to make a few steps, the steps were just too small.

However, after a few more attempts of walking in place was she able to very slowly begun to move. I stood up and made my way over the edge of the pond while I avoided stepping on it also. I threw my arms out signaling that I would catch her if she managed to make her way over.

"So are not going to catch me! I know you Jack," she glared at me, looking as if she wanted to slow down, but couldn't without the risk of falling.

"Maybe, but Alissa would catch you," I teased her some more and Alissa rolled her eyes. After a while, she managed to get close enough for me to outstretch my hands for Annie to grab. Alissa backed up so she wouldn't cause Annie to fall.

"I want to go again," I rubbed her head before gently pushing her in the snow. She tossed a snowball at me, and I dodged while I chuckled.

"Nope, now it's my turn," Alissa skated over, and I found my face heating up when she lean in close to whisper something to me.

"How about I teach you tonight, and let me help Annie for now," I looked from Annie to Alissa in thought. If I were to let Annie and Alissa learn on their own, she would be able to teach me on her own, which means... it would be...a date! My face turn red again as I silently nodded.

"Alright Annie, lets go again."

After Alissa managed to teach Annie how to a least stand on the ice by herself, they decided to try something else for a while. We spent the rest of the day of fun by having a snowball fight; me against Annie and Alissa. I totally still won. It soon got dark before we headed home to eat, do our chores and get ready for bed. I also managed to trick Annie into saying silly stuff, before I tucked her into bed.

When it got quiet enough, I snuck outside and headed for the woods. I was really excited but also nervous. Other than my sister, I had never really spoken to a girl, one on one, and the thought made me blush. I also had never been on a date before, so when I saw her sitting on the log net to the pond, especially under the moonlight, I was speechless.

"Hey Jack," she smiled and waved.

"...," again speechless.

"Ready to learn," she stood up, realizing I wasn't responding and gently took my hand to lead me closer to the frozen pond.

"Uh...yeah," I dumbly replied. I was glad that I didn't skate with Annie around, and not just because I was technically on a date with Alissa, but because I sucked at skating. I fell down so many times that Annie would have never let me down about it.

"That's it Jack, you are getting the hang of it," she cheered before deciding that I could probably do it on my own and let go of me. I still tripped, "oh...sorry," she cringed at my fall, but I laughed it off.

"You are really good at this," I slowly pulled myself to my feet. I then slipped again, but Alissa had actually caught me. I stared at her awkwardly before we both pulled apart embarrassed.

"Uh-t-thanks," she brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She then pointed to the log, "d-do you want to, uh, take a break."

I rubbed my head and avoided making any eye contact as I replied with, "y-yeah...that sounds great," she grabbed my hand to pull me safely towards the snow as I tried to hide my blush. I could see her face, but I could have sworn that I saw her blushed, as well.

"So... how is it that you and your sister are pretty close" I titled my head in confusion, and she looked away, "I mean since I have never seen siblings so closed together. It must be nice..."

I looked out into the woods and thought about it for a moment, "well, my family, and I didn't use to live here. We actually lived in another town quite far from here, but my family wasn't making a good enough living. It was also hard to make any friends over there; kids would either bully Annie or ignore me completely. After a while, I could only hang out with Annie, and at first I thought it would be hard seeing friends and family don't often mix, but it worked out. Annie became a close friend as well as a close sister."

"Oh... I hope you don't mind me saying that I am glad you are here instead of over there," she gave a sad smile, mainly to cheer me up. It worked.

"Thanks. What about you? You said you have no siblings?"

"Not really. I always wanted a little sister, but the idea of having a little brother too would have been nice. I wasn't sure if I could hold the responsibility of being an older sibling, but after meeting Annie, I wouldn't mind. What about your parents?"

I sighed,"my mom works as a baker and my dad died not long after we moved here," she quietly gasped and looked as if she regretted asking me. I waved it off and threw a smile,"it's ok. I am planning on working soon...maybe as a smith, sounds like fun. I would have started working a lot earlier, but mom was paranoid."

"Your parents are great...wow, it's snowing," she pointed to the sky, and I laughed.

"Duh, it's winter."

"I know, but it hasn't snowed all day, and I just love the snow," she clenched her hands to her chest in awe.

I shrugged, "I actually hate the snow," her jaw almost dropped from the shock of my words.

"How can you not like snow?"

"I am more of a summer person. I like warm things, and half the fun stuff I can't do in the cold," she frowned and crossed her arms childishly.

"Like what?"

"Swimming, sleeping outside, climbing high things..." I raised an eyebrow, proving my point.

"You can..technically do...that," she sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I can totally see myself swimming in the snow," I rolled my eyes and started to imagine myself as a frozen popsicle.

"So what. There are things you can't do in the summer," she looked away in a 'humph' tone.

"Like what," she smiled at me, which sped up my heart as she has waited for me to ask that.

"You can't play snowball fights, go on slay rides, make a snow angel, or...," she looked at the pond, "ice skate."

"...I guess," it took me a while to notice that since we had been talking, she would often rub her nose, so I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Sorry, my nose is freezing," I stared at her with my mind completely blank. Next thing I knew she leaned back slightly as I moved close to blow a bit of heat on her face. My body froze, realizing what I had done, and both our faces turn bright red.

"Uh...," she said.

"Uh...," I replied. I wanted to smack myself for doing something so stupid, but turned bright red again when she leaned forward to do the same thing."...thanks... for trying."

"...Your welcome," suddenly, I found myself actually liking winter and its snow. I wished it was winter every day, so...well... I would have a reason to be closer to her...warmth and all. We sat quietly before we began to return to a normal chat. She taught me how to skate normal, and we decided to end the night there. I told her since I was too chicken to see her again, that tomorrow I was going to teach Annie tomorrow. She was fine with it, and thought that the day after we three could hang out.

I agreed, and this time I had taken her hand and walked her home before returning to my own. That was the last time I saw Alissa, before becoming Jack Frost.

End of Flashback

I smiled to myself thinking of how much Elsa did remind me of Alissa. I didn't even need to know her that long, seeing how she enjoyed her time with Anna casually in the ballroom, was how Alissa enjoyed her time with Annie back when I was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for more reviews! I love seeing you guys follow, but not as much as I love reading your comments. Don't forget to comment please!

* * *

Jack POV

We stepped out of the thick trees as I saw Anna looking at something far below.

"Arendelle," she breathed helplessly.

"It''s completely frozen," both me and Kristoff added. I had never seen a person who could do that, but then again, I never met another person with my abilities before. I had spent over 300 years trying to get people to see me, and before that I was still limited in my ability. The snow came and went on its own, and I added to that, but learning how to make a whole kingdom snow was beyond me.

I had managed to do it a couple times, but it was through sheer luck rather than practice.

"...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it," Anna brushed it off as if there were nothing to worry about.

Kristoff, on the other hand, wasn't so sure and responded," Will she?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't," I shrugged in confusion. Elsa seemed to care enough about her sister to help and change it back. I couldn't see any reason why she would keep her whole kingdom in a blizzard.

"...Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain."

She pointed straight ahead, but Kristoff pointed her finger up towards a perilously might mountain. They both looked at me as if I were going to suggest something or have some good idea to get up there.

"Yeah...I still can't fly, so I am not much help," I crossed my arms with a look of an apology.

"It looks like we are going to have to keep going by foot," he drew closer to Sven as Anna started to walk.

"That is quite alright Jack. It must not be easy being a spirit of winter," she added as me, Kristoff, and Sven caught up with her.

"So what is it like being a spirit," I draped my arms over my staff, thinking of how to summarize it.

"Being a spirit is pretty ok, but being spirit of fun is much cooler."

"Spirit of fun," Kristoff asked skeptically.

"Yep. Every spirit that is a Guardian has a center, and mine is fun," I grinned.

"So there are other Guardians," Anna asked curiously as her eyes widen.

"Oh yeah. There is the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy-" I slowed down a bit when they just stared at each other, before turning to me in confusion.

"What is an Easter Bunny,"Kristoff asked.

"Also, who is a Tooth Fairy," Anna added.

I stared at them in dumbstruck, before shaking my head and laughing it off.

"T-that is a good one. I don't know whom the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy are. That is a good one guys," I fist tapped against Kristoff shoulder, expecting them to laugh.

"...," they kept silent, and soon enough I got the message.

"You don't know about the Easter Bunny or Tooth Fairy? What about Santa Claus or the Sandman," I raised an eyebrow when they just shook their heads.

"I never heard of them," Anna said.

"Neither have I," Kristoff added. For a second, I thought I would freak out but instead I slightly did a cheer.

"Yet, you can see me," I pointed at myself. I had never meet a couple of people who would believe in Jack Frost over the most iconic Guardians in the world. Then again, they were like the Amish.

"Are they your friends," Anna asked with interest.

I shrugged,"we went through a lot together."

"Maybe you should tell us about them," Kristoff grinned.

"Who should I start with? The Easter Bunny looks like a giant Kangaroo, don't call him a Kangaroo cause he hates that, with an Australian accent. He is the Guardian of hope; he is also cranky and full of himself. Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, looks like a female covered in pretty feathers. She is the Guardian of memories. She is a fast talker like Anna here, collects teeth in exchange for quarters, and if she likes your teeth, she won't hesitate to stick her fingers in your mouth."

I watched them close their mouths tight and try to feel as if their teeth were too clean. I grinned.

"The others," Kristoff asked.

"Nicholas St. North, a.k.a, Santa Claus is the Guardian of Wonder. He is a big man, white beard, red coat, and Russian accent. Every year on the same day, luckily it's winter, he gives presents to millions of kids," Anna and Kristoff looked like they wished they were kids again, and I laughed.

"Eh, I am still more of a Jack Frost fan," Kristoff shrugged, and I grinned with two thumbs up.

"The last one is the Sandman. He is the Guardian of Dreams. He is a little shiny dude made out of golden sand. He doesn't talk, but can form images with sand. He and Toothiana do their jobs on a day to day basis around the world. That is pretty much it."

We then found ourselves walking beneath the frozen willows, where the hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," she looked around breathlessly.

I was enjoying the scenery as well when we heard a voice appear, "YEAH... It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

We started to look around for the source of the voice, turned to see Sven's antlers had caught down a few branches, were they twinkled like chimes.

For a second, I thought Kristoff had did a better job on his voice for Sven, but the voice continued, "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow.  
Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go."

"Oh look a snowman," I pointed toward a little weirdly shaped snowman. I have seen weirder though.

They looked down at the snowman between them before it actually looked up at Anna,"am I right?"

Anna and I screamed as she kicked the snowman's head, sending it flying off its body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi," it said cheerily

"You're creepy," he then tossed it to me.

"Yikes, I can actually touch it" I tossed it at her.

"I don't want it," she tossed it back to me.

"Uh, Merry Christmas Anna," I threw it back to her, still freaked out. Then she tossed it to Kristoff.

"Backatchya,"he tossed it back to me.

"Sorry, no take backs,"I wish it had gone threw me. I threw it to Anna.

"Please don't drop me," it can still talk without a body!

"Don't," now I realized it was turning into a game of hot potato. I would of decided to put the head back on the body, but they kept tossing between themselves.

"Come on, it's just a head," dude, you weren't any braver.

"No!"

"All right, we got off to a bad start," I cringed a bit, feeling bad for the snowman.

"Ew, ew, the body," she tossed the head back to the body, but it ended up being placed upside down.

It smiled before looking confused."Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

I saw Anna become sympathetic before she kneeled in front of it to fix its head,"...okay. Wait one second."

"Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I noticed that it was missing a nose. Most snowman usually ended up having one. I dug through Kristoff's satchel to pull out a carrot.

"Now I'm perfect," she looked over to see me with the carrot before smiling.

"Well almost," and took the carrot from me. I grinned, but jumped back horrified when she accidently slammed the carrot all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!"

"I am not letting you get near me with any object in your hand," I grasped my head, trying not to imagine the pain from that much force.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

"I am surprised you are taking this a lot more well then when you guys saw me," I smirked.

"What? Hey! Whoa. Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs," he opened his arms wide to Anna. Her expression looked as if something had dawned on her.

"Olaf?...That's right, Olaf."

"...And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there," that my dear snowman, is a reindeer. I assumed he wasn't familiar with animals.

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer," I snorted and tried not to laugh at what just happened. The Poor guy.

"...Sven."

"Oh. They're-oh, okay... Makes things easier for me. What about you," he looked towards me, and my eyes widen.

I kneeled down to his level, "so you can see me too, huh?"

"UH...yeah. I have eyes," I rolled my eyes and smirked.

(I wonder if that makes him a believer or just gullible.) I chuckled to myself.

"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why," it was still kind of creepy that it could talk, but it was even more creepy when it's other arm that Kristoff took, started to move in sync.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Fascinating," no, just bizarre.

"Yeah. Why," this was great news. Finding Elsa would be a piece of cake. I took back what I thought about it being creepy.

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why," I took back the taking back.

"Dude, please put that back. It freaks me out," I pointed to the arm in Kristoff's hand.

"How does this work," I snorted when Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. Yeah why?" I snorted again at the name.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer," Kristoff jumped in a bit annoyed.

"Summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun and all things hot," I tilted my head in total lost. He did know what summer was, right?

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," he kneeled down to Olaf's height.

"Nope," I smacked my head, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

Then he started singing.

"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer..." I watched as he actually danced and sang.  
"...Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer, and I'll be a — happy snowman," he looked at the ground before hoping a step and continued singing.

"He does know that he isn't looking at anything, right?" I leaned in to Kristoff and whispered. It was very awkward to watch a snowman sing and dance as if he were actually somewhere else. I was a bit worried on whether or not he knew where Elsa was.

"I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff leaned towards Anna, but she pushed him.

"Don't you dare," I raised my hand eagerly and grinned.

"I'll tell him," then she pushed me as Kristoff gave me thumbs up.

"In summer," he straightens up and I clap. He might be crazy, but that was entertaining. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

She laughed, "I'm coming," followed by Sven, who was happily hopping along to follow them.

Both me and Kristoff watched them starting to walk off, but Kristoff looked at them as if they were all nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell me," I waved it off.

"Lets worry about that when we get there," Elsa could probably think of something.

After we moved through the hostile terrain, Kristoff pulled up a question, "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister," she said confidently, and I nodded, giving her thumbs up.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister."

"Yup."

"Dude, watch out," I motioned as he almost was pierced by an ice-spike to the nose. I sighed as he gulped and move carefully around the spike.

"So you're not at all afraid of her," I glared at him a bit, but he shrugged in confusion.

"Why would I be?"

"She is he sister after all," I reminded him.

"Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," I cringed when his torso was slowly pierced by the ice sickle. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled," and laughed it off.

"What now," Anna added, when we hit a dead end.

"I still can't fly," I snapped my fingers, almost forgetting.

"...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains," Kristoff replied, looking through his rucksack. I watched as he did that until Sven nudged him to look up and see Anna trying to climb the flat wall.

"What are you doing?"

"...I'm going to see my sister."

"Isn't it obvious," I smirked at him.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"You two are sure chatty today," I had nothing to add to this conversation. It was funny enough.

"I'm just blocking you two out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-"

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?"

"You hesitated," I pointed out.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts!"

"...Please tell me I'm almost there...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Yep, you're halfway there," I said, before Kristoff nudged me in humor.

"Hang on," he pulls the rope from his bag.

"I could probably create some holds for her to hold to better," I pointed to the wall. Kristoff thought for a brief moment.

"Like gripping ice," before I could agree, Olaf interrupted.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch," she jumped but instead on landing in Kristoff's arms, she landed on me.

"Oof," I grunted, when her body dropped onto my back, sending us on the floor."Y-You're crushing me." Kristoff pulled her up, and I struggled a bit to get up myself.

We approach actual stairs that led to the other side of the mountain, and I was amazed.

"Whoa!"

"Now that's ice. I might cry," Kristoff leaned on my shoulder, trying to hide his face as I patted him on the head biting my lip to do the same.

"Same here," I slightly choked.

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Anna climbed up the steps, and I started to follow.

"Flawless," Kristoff said behind me, and I nodded in awe. I looked around as Anna hesitated to knock.

"...Knock...," she still hesitated, "Just knock..." but doesn't, before Olaf turns to Kristoff,"Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

"Maybe you should knock Jack...all you need is flowers and chocolate," he smirked at me, but I was a bit distracted with the craftsmanship of the palace.

"Yeah...hey," I glared at him, failing at trying not to blush.

Finally, Anna knocks and the doors opened by itself,"Ha. It opened. That's a first." As we were about to head inside Ann stops us,

"You should probably wait out here," she says to Kristoff

"What," we both said.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

(I am technically a winter spirit) I wanted to say that, but kept my mouth shut just in case she wasn't speaking to me.

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life."

"Bye, Sven," she stopped Olaf, as well.

"You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute. Come on Jack, she can't see you anyway," I gave a breath of relief, knowing that she was only talking to Kristoff.

"Okay," Olaf replied, and as soon as Anna started to walk inside, I watched Olaf sit on the steps and started to count.

"One...two..."

"Three...four...," then Kristoff began counting, as well.

"Wow, you guys are more of a trickster than me," I grinned, as they tried to hide their smirks. "To bad, she wasn't talking about me. See-" I was about to turn and catch up with Anna when something caught my eye.

Something that looked dark and shadowy, from behind the Palace. I looked back inside to where Anna had went, but on impulse I sprinted to follow the strange figure in the distance.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Things start to stir up as they make their way to the ice Palace. Who could it be?


	13. Chapter 13

Jack POV

(Sorry) I thought, as I rushed and jumped past the ice Palace and on the other side the the mountain. I continued to follow the mysterious figure continue down the path of the mountain.

I sped after it as it led me to a large open area of the mountain. I stopped to search for the figure that disappeared, and gripped my staff firmly, waiting to spot it anywhere.

(Was it just my imagination.) I doubted it because I had been chasing it for the past few moments.

I begun to spin all around me with my guard up, expecting it to appear and attack. Soon enough, I spotted the shadow moving about from rock to rock, as I stepped back a few inches. When I did that a strange paranoia swept over me, a feeling that could only be cause by one person...Pitch Black.

I spun around and jumped back to see Pitch standing there tall and intimidating, but mainly surprised,"Pitch?"

"Jack Frost? Wha-what are you doing here," he spoken through clenched teeth, and my eyes narrowed. Within that exact moment of his question, I used my staff to shoot two bast of ice towards his direction, but he blocked twice with his sand. Had he have been turning Sandy's dreams in this kingdom?

"What are you doing here," I dodge by jumping to the side when he sent a few lashes of his black sand at me, before trying to send another blast of ice.

"I asked you first," he spat angrily, before turning his sand into his scythe.

Elsa' POV

Where could he have gone to? After finishing the details in my new Palace of isolation He promised he would be back but...what if something happened to him? It was painful enough to be alone without my family for so many years, that the only person who was able to stand beside me being hurt was unbearable. All those years of being alone with him, I never once asked if angels could sleep...if they could dream. What do angels even dream of if they could sleep? They must be beautiful dreams unlike mine, which is either darkness or nightmares.

"Elsa? It's me...," that voice...It could be. I followed the voice that echoed inside my domain, all the way downstairs to the entrance. I stood at the top of the grand staircase that led to the entrance doors to see my sister...Anna.

"Anna," I was surprised, but at the same time so glad to see her.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing," she stared in amazement at my work. It made me smile to hear her voice again.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," it was true. Pitch never taught me how to control my powers, how could he when he doesn't have powers like me, so if wasn't his fault. He did teach me how to focus, and concentrate, along with my basic education. He has become like family to me.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-," I noticed my sister taking one step forward, and I jumped slightly. How could I have forgotten that even at a distance I was a danger to my sister.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please," I insisted, hoping that she would listen to me.

"But I just got here," yet she still didn't understand the danger of my powers.

"...You belong in Arendelle," I wished I could just disappear. I wished that I had never had existed with these powers in the first place.

"So do you," please, listen to your sister for once.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody," I smiled to myself, knowing that as much as it pained me to be alone, everyone would be safe from me. Even so, I wasn't completely alone for my Guardian Angel would be there...with his terrifying appearance that only showed the danger of my powers.

"...Actually, about that-." I had barely understood what she had said when I heard another voice.

"58...59...60," another person?

"Wait. What is that," I asked confused but mainly scared. A small snowman appeared to be...running?

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," it talked? Walked? Smiled?

"Olaf," I said breathlessly.

"You built me. You remember that?"

"And you're alive," I never knew what I was capable of...that was clearly an understatement. A snowman coming to life! I could bring snow to life! Wait till my Guardian Angel hears about this!

"Um...I think so?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again," maybe she was right, maybe we could be like that again. I seemed as if I was starting to get the hang of my powers, I could...

Flashback

My powers unintentionally shot through my fingers straight for my sister as she flew through the air. The impact of the blast knocked her unconscious and sent her body tumbling into the snow. My heart stopped, "Anna!"

End Flashback

"No, we can't," the smile left my face, as horror was replaced. I thought I had control of my ice powers back then, so what made it any different from how I thought currently? There was no difference. I was and will always be a danger to my sister. "Goodbye, Anna," and turned to head up the steps.

"Elsa, wait-," she wouldn't give up. Why?

"I'm just trying to protect you," I wanted to motion my hand for her to stop, but pulled it back in fear of hitting her again.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door," oh Anna. I know how hard it was for you to be alone. I know how much it hurts for me to reject you, but clearly now that you know, you should understand. Please don't use that tone when singing, because it breaks my heart.

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore

Cause for the first time in forever,  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever,  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here," she kept following me. She was so naive to think that brining me back would make things better. It wouldn't. One wrong move, one wrong emotion, and I could hurt someone...or even worse. She followed me to the top floor of my main living space. Just hearing her being so determine to stay by my side...oh Anna. I love you so much, it hurts.

"Anna...," I wanted to say yes. It was so hard to say no to her.

"Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"

"Yeah, but-,"she was even persistent to the point of not caring if she saw the sun or felt the warmth.

"I know...," you were the best sister I could ever have. "

"You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me," I kept turning my back to her every time she tried to face me. When I thought she had given in, she still sang.

"Actually we're not," I looked up confused.

"What do you mean you're not," what did my sister know that I didn't know.

"I get the feeling you don't know," now she was trying to get me to listen to her by beating around the bush.

"What do I not know," I firmly looked at her, determine to know what she was talking about.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," my heart stopped.

"What?!"

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere," impossible.

"Everywhere," no, no , no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. She must be exaggerating.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it," she was being serious.

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how," what do I do? What have I done?

"Sure you can! I know you can," her words mean nothing, even without the millions of thoughts running throughout my mind.

`  
"Cause for the first time in forever," she continued to sing, but I ignored her and started to sing as well.

"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free," they were right, I was nothing but a monster. So many people are suffering because of me.

"You don't have to be afraid," that is actually what I have to be.

"No escape from the storm inside of me,"Afraid, of what I am, and what I can do!

"We can work this out together,"Why is she still here?

"I can't control the curse," I just realized the indoor blizzard starting to get stronger. I couldn't control it either.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made," is she still singing nonsense? Does she not notice the danger that she is currently in? It's a blizzard inside!

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse," I yelled to her, trying to stop her from making me even more paranoid than I was making myself. I started to look around everywhere.

"Don't panic," where was my Guardian Angel?! Where was he when I needed him?

"There's so much fear," please,come and take me away. Please Guardian Angel, take me away from this place.

"We'll make the sun shine bright," he is not coming!

"You're not safe here," I need her to get out of here.

"We can face this thing together," all her comfort and my paranoia was hurting my head. My mind was in a battle over what I should do.

"Nooo..," the words slowly came out.

"We can change this winter weather."

"...AHHHHH...," mixing with my yells

"And everything will be all right..."

"I CAN'T," I finished over her voice, hoping she would stop. She did and I turned around as the blizzard stopped to see my sister on the floor. I gasped in horror, as a man and Olaf ran into the room to comfort Anna.

"Anna. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, We can get through this. Jack Frost can...where is he," she looked around for someone else that she probably had brought along.

"Who is Jack Frost. Again, never mind. Just go," she keeps avoiding the main problem.

"No,I know we can figure this out together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me," the only real way for this winter to stop is to let me rot to death.

"Anna, I think we should go," listen to him.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," I should have known.

"Yes, you are," I will make sure of it. With a wave of my arms a giant, menacing snowman appears, and watched with a broken heart as it dragged them out of my palace. I collapsed on knees and curled up, trying to keep myself from weeping.

"Where are you Guardian Angel..." I whispered.

Pitch POV

How long had Jack been here? Does he know about Elsa? It was just another thing I didn't need, and that was Jack Frost coming in to save the day. How could he have even known? I had made sure that none of my nightmares didn't affect any children besides Elsa, and that was a long time ago.

This was turning into a disaster. The moment Jack stepped in Arendelle, I should have been aware of. Now, it was going to be a problem without him getting the other damn Guardians.

You or them.

You or them.

You or them. That damn irritating voice in the back of my head still continued to taunt me, even back then. What was that supposed to mean? I was the great boogeyman, the King of Fear,the Prince of shadows. You or them, nothing. I continued to slice and dice the stupid boy and his Frost powers, but he even mocks me by not using all of his abilities. He probably knows I am still weak from the lack of fear for so long. Look how he avoids flying, or using the skies to his advantage, the arrogant child!

He won't save Elsa. She is mine...pawn. Nothing else. He probably didn't even bother to tell the Guardians because he thinks he can handle me, ugh. My decision on focusing on living off of Elsa's fear, kept me under radar, but didn't give me enough strength to take on this idiot.

One of his blast hit me in the chest, and sent me flying over the edge of the mountain to the darkness of the large gaping pit, but the second blast sent my mind into darkness.

Whispers began to fill my ears as I could hear two faint voices within them.

"Daddy..."

"Honey..."

Jack POV

I kept sending blast after blast trying to think of something to defeat Pitch. He was starting to get unusually angry about something, but it didn't matter, it was probably something dangerous anyway. I needed to think of what I could do before Pitch realizes that I can't fly or use nature to fight.

I randomly, and with luck, sent two more blasts of ice. One knocked him over the edge of the mountain, towards the darkness, but the second one I think actually knocked him out. Good. Which meant that I have some time to think of a way to get in contact with the other Guardians. They needed to know Pitch was back.

I stood there realizing that I had forgotten all about Elsa and Anna. I cursed quietly to myself, before heading off back to where they were. There were additional, some too huge, footprints leading away from the castle and I followed.

Not too far off I saw an actual giant snow monster holding a rope with Anna and Kristoff clinging on to it.

"Don't come back," it yelled in her face.

"Ugh. We won't," and with a knife cut the rope. They fell over the cliff, as I ran and jumped after them. I grabbed onto Anna and Kristoff and pulled them closer together as well fell, hoping that our bodies would slow down from wind resistance.

Ha, I love science! We landed hard, but no real damage to us, or at least as far as I could tell.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow," I let out a sigh.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs," I freaked out.

"Those are my legs," Kristoff popped up from the snow, and I breathed heavily to ensure that I didn't die from a heart attack.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt," I watched as his lower body running away before kristoff fixed Olaf. "Oh, that feels better."

"Hey, Sven," the reindeer had appeared. Wow, good sense of directions.

"He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer," I smiled as Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose again.

"Don't talk to him like that," he walked to Anna,"here,"and pulled Anna out of the snow.

"Whoa," she said impressed by his strength.

"You okay,"

"Thank you," I noticed how awkward it was between them, being shy and all. How long was I gone for?

"...Um... How's your head?"

"Ah! Ooh," I cringed seeing him react like that, "I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull," he laughed it off, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have a skull... Or bones," Olaf added.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," I shrugged.

"Sorry Jack," they both said in unison.

"...So...Now what," Kristoff added. I was about to say something but Anna replied first.

"Now what?... Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. Also where were you Jack! I thought you were behind me," she threw a look concern and a bit of annoyance.

I looked around quickly as I replied, "I am sorry but I had some problems. Apparently Pitch Black-"

"Who is Pitch," Kristoff asked.

"I wanted to avoid bringing up his name, just in case, but it doesn't matter now. Pitch Black is an enemy of the Guardians and the children. He is the boogyman and feeds off the fears and nightmares of everyone. As long as people are having nightmares and fearing in real life, he grows strong. Last time he nearly did us in, and turned the whole world into his little dark kingdom. We thought he was defeated, but apparently we were wrong. He was close by the Palace," I started to wonder if he knew about Elsa. I hoped not.

"Great. First Arendelle is forever winter, we have a scary bad guy to defeat. And then there's your ice business," she motioned to Kristoff

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business...Worry about your hair," Kristoff tried to calm her down, before pointing towards her hair.

"I don't think this is the time for fashion fixing," I replied annoyed.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair," she frowned in annoyance, also.

"No, yours is turning white."

"White? It's what," I finally noticed that her white strand of hair was thicker this time.

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?"

"Wait, she struck you," I gaped at her. What the hell happened when I was fighting Pitch? Damn, him for ruining everything.

"Does it look bad?"

"...No," he replied.

"Yeah, that isn't comforting," I freaked out for a bit.

"You hesitated,"

"No-"

"Yeah, you did," I freaked out some more, almost pulling my hair off.

"No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on,"Kristoff started to head off, followed by Sven and Olaf.

"Jack, you should probably go back and get Elsa to see you," Anna looked up in the direction of the Ice Palace.

I shook my head no. I already left Anna when she needed me to help her get Elsa back, and I failed. I wasn't going to screw this up"no, I can some back after we get you some help."

"But Elsa-," she tried to remind me of getting Elsa to see me.

"Elsa will be fine on her own. She won't let anyone near her," especially someone like Pitch. The moment she sees Pitch, she will fight him off and win, because if she can do all of this amazing stuff, she can surely handle Pitch for a while.

"Okay... Where are we going," she yelled.

"To see my friends," I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The love experts," we caught up with the rest of them.

"Love experts," Olaf asked confused.

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"...Because I've seen them do it before," I looked to Kristoff, thinking for a moment.

"Kristoff," he looked towards my direction.

"Do you think they might be able to help me with something?"

"Probably? Why?"

"I am going to need some backup..."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack's POV

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake," Olaf spoke, staring at the sky on Sven's back. I kept silent the whole way through, thinking of a way to get to the Guardians.

Apparently, I still wasn't able to talk to the man on the moon, so my only hope was to get in contact with Kristoff's friends who had told him the story of Jack Frost. If they told him that I was real then they might know how to get in contact with the other Guardians.

Kristoff and I noticed Anna shivering, and before I could respond, Kristoff had asked, "are you cold?"

"...A little," so far she looked alright as far as we could tell, but I was worried what was specifically wrong with her. Her sister had struck her...it must have been an accident, so how come neither of us brought up that point?

"Sorry, I can only keep you cold," I sighed and looked to Kristoff who almost placed his arm around her, and decided against it at the last minute.

"That's ok Jack," she smiled, and I started to feel a bit guilty. If I had just followed her to see Elsa, we could have had a better chance. I could have suggested that Anna bring my name up first... I could of stopped the attack.

"Wait. Come here," he took her hand and pulled her around a bend into a rock-lined pass. I smiled as he held her hands over one of the steam vents.

"Oooh... That's nice," she shivered in comfort, and I started to feel more like a third wheel. Still, I promised that I would make sure they got to wherever they needed to go safely. Kristoff looked as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure of how to say it, so I stared at him casually, just in case.

"So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until they took me in."

"They did," Anna looked as if she were moved by the idea of such a kindness.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy," I waved it off as a source of comfort and grinned.

"Hey don't worry. I am sure we won't be bothered. If you guys can tolerate me, then I'm sure we can handle your family,"

"But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well," I grinned when Anna touched Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," she smiled. Aww, they looked so cute together, I couldn't help it. I smirked as I watched him build up the courage to throw his arms out.

"Okay then...Meet my family," I looked around to see boulders.

(Uh... I don't see anyone.)

"Hey, guys," both Kristoff and Sven moved through the rocks, waving and greeting, and me, Olaf, and Anna stood there, dumbfounded.

"...They're rocks," she said to mainly herself, but I didn't hear her.

"I suck at hooking people up," I quietly stated to myself. First I thought Anna and that Hans guy were an adorable couple, now them and look what happens.

"He's crazy," Olaf stated, and I nodded silently in agreement. "I'll distract them while you run," he whispered to us before walking up to one of the rocks,"hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you," then loudly whispered to us "Anna...Jack, because I love you two, I insist you run. I understand you're love experts," then looked towards us,"Why aren't you running?"

I blinked a couple times before looking towards Anna, "I...should I whack him my staff or freeze him?"

She shook her head slowly before starting to back up,"Okay. Um...We'll just go-" but before she could turn, the rocks around her start rolling. "Kristoff!"

I jumped and accidently ended up rolling on one of them before jumping off, "whoa!" Olaf started to chase the rocks before the rocks surrounded Kristoff and unfolded as trolls.

"Kristoff's home," the rock spoke...maybe we are all crazy. "Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home," they chanted.

"Kristoff's home," I looked towards Olaf as he went from all excited to confused,"wait? Kristoff?"

Me and Anna were speechless, Anna more than me because I have seen weirder things.

"Oh, lemme look at you," I grinned.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them," then I covered my eyes and looked away, freaking out. Dude did they not see us here?

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you," thank goodness. That was way too weird even to hear that.

"Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom."

"And I earned my fire crystal."

"Anna," I looked back at her still staring. I drew closer to her waving my hand in front of her face for a reaction. Nothing.

"I passed a kidney stone."

"Hellooo Anna. You there," I kept getting in her face hoping she would snap out of it.

"Pick me up."

"Trolls? They're trolls," she finally snapped out of it and brushed my face away.

"Welcome back Anna," I teased, and she sweat dropped.

They stopped to look at us in complete silence, and I wasn't sure how they were taking it.

"...He's brought a girl," one troll said.

"He's brought a girl," they yelled together, and I smirked.

"And a boy," another one said.

"And a boy," they said in unison, and I frowned. Luckily, they went straight for Anna and rolled her over to Kristoff, landing in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it," one of the trolls climbs on another to inspect Anna.

"You are really popular today Anna," I teased, taking few steps back just in case they tried to inspect me.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

I ended up tripping over my staff backwards,"whoa! That was fast."

"Wait. Oh. Um. No."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not-" I couldn't help but smile amusingly at what I was seeing. They totally like each other... I think. After all, I haven't made the best judgement the past couple days.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man," I snorted, and held my ribs to keep them from hurting. Wow, Kristoff...your family sure is something.

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

But you'll never meet a fellow who's

As sensitive and sweet!" this was hilarious, I could hardly keep myself from laughing so much.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Like his peculiar brain dear,

His thing with the reindeer.

That's a little outside of nature's laws!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!"...wait what about the reindeer? Where is this song going?

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here," he looks towards me as if I could jump in and help him out. I took a few steps back as my answer and grinned.

"I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!

Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods," wait? What do they mean by his honest goods? They are losing me.

"He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for human hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!"

"ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay," I drew closer to listen to the trolls as they huddled together. My jaw dropped.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper," what in the world, now they were talking about Anna?

"That's a minor thing," what's a minor thing?

"Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement," are they serious?

"And by the way I don't see no ring," I smacked my forehead.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the fiancé out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed."

"Dude, you're love experts wants to eliminate the competition! What kind of advice is that," I pulled my hair. Now I was already imagining that Prince guy Hans being tied up and thrown in a volcano. He shrugged in a confused manner to me.

"We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way," unless you can get rid of them if they don't change. I was now waiting for that verse to pop up.

"Throw a little love their way

And you'll bring out their best.

True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Father!

Sister!"

Brother!

We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove."

"The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is," Olaf joined.

"Really Olaf? You are joining too," I smacked my forehead again. They running everywhere and placing themselves around Kristoff and Anna, and even threw me not far from Kristoff.

": Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded?"

"Wait, what," me and Anna both said.

"You're getting married," and sang their last word. I repeatedly kept hitting myself with my staff, and only stopped when Anna collapsed. Luckily Kristoff caught her.

"Anna," we both said as Kristoff pulled of her cape and hat.

"She's as cold as ice," he added.

"What," I said worried. The leader of the troll pushed his way through the crowd, and I helped Kristoff bring Anna closer.

"Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What...? No."

"There has got to be something right," I asked.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie," I looked at Kristoff. He did say that he had seen this happen before.

"I can't. If it were her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love," Anna asked. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you sure that will save her," I didn't want to reject his knowledge, but that seemed a bit unusual.

"Yes only an act of true love."

"A true love's kiss, perhaps," I tried not to look in disgust when they started to kiss each other. Anna shivered again and collapsed in Kristoff's arms. I saw more of her hair turning white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," yeah we will get her back to...Hans?

"...Hans," she whispered.

"We are really going through this? I know it's to save Anna, but-," he shot me a concerned look.

"It's all we have to work with. Help us out, Sven," I watched as Kristoff helped Anna onto Sven before hoping behind her.

"Alright then. I am coming with you," I smiled supportively. However, Anna held out her hand to stop me.

"No...please...go save my sister. Make her see you," I bite my lip. I wanted to, but I couldn't just leave them to go off by themselves. What happens if they are in trouble? I already messed up of saving Elsa, when I decided to not follow Anna.

"I can't just let you guys go off on your own," I insisted, but Kristoff shook his head.

"Anna is right. I will take her back to Hans. You should head back to Elsa after getting the help you on, Olaf," I watched Olaf grab Sven's tail as they rode away.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" I turned back to the leader Kristoff called Grand Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie, I need your help," I firmly said.

"What would that be Jack Frost?" My eyes widen.

"You know I'm...never mind. I still can't talk to the man on the moon, and with Anna's sister controlling the sky I can't fly. I need you to have him contact the other Guardians."

"Well, of course you can't talk to the man on the moon. You haven't learn how to properly," so wait, I could, but I didn't know how? That makes more sense than just ignoring me.

"Is there time to show me or would it be faster for you to do it," he nodded, but I still wasn't sure which one he was confirming.

"I will do it. I suggest you head back to Elsa to reveal yourself," I nodded before rushing past the trolls in the opposite direction of Kristoff, Anna, and the others. Hopefully, Pitch hadn't woken up yet.

Elsa's POV

I thought Anna had returned despite being thrown out, but the way that my ice monster was reacting told me otherwise. I rushed as carefully as I could down the stairs to sneak a peak through the door. My heart speed up when it wasn't Anna, but the men from the coronation party. The guards of the Duke had seen me, and I closed the door before backing up.

I could see them bursting through my doors as I continued to run up the stairs to the top of my ice palace. I was scared, and nowhere was my Guardian Angel. He hadn't come back since the arrival of Anna, and now without him everything has become worse.

"No. Please," I threw my hands up and closed my eyes quickly, unconsciously creating a ice wall to stop he arrow inches away from my face.

I gasped and drew back slightly as the guards reposition for another show with their crossbows.

"Stay away," I begged shooting multiple ice at them, but they kept dodging and continuing to attack.

I tried to keep them in my vision as I try to stop their attacks, but soon enough they surrounded me on both sides. It's do or die.

With two swift moves, I trapped one of the guards in a cage of spikes against the wall, and one against his neck to keep him from moving. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, when I attacked the next guard. This strange feeling overtook me. It was like a mixture of anger and fear.

I used my ice to create a wall and force him against the balcony doors...that is where I should of stopped. However, I didn't. The doors cracked and busted open, and the guard was only inches away from falling to his death.

My mind was running with so many thoughts that I didn't even think about the fact that the man would die because of me.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are," that voice came from behind me. I finally noticed what I was about to do and stopped. Then Hans ran to the side, and the next thing I heard was the piercing of the chandelier from above.

I started to run, but the blast, sent me into the darkness. My Guardian Angel was probably gone because the threat of my powers were already a danger to everyone. He was gone the moment I found out the damages my powers had created, and therefore couldn't protect me.

I was alone, even more than before.

Jack's POV

I wasn't far from Elsa's Ice Palace. All it would take is to show her that I am real. I could simply engrave my name somewhere, and she will be able to see me. It worked somewhat similar to Jamie, though I was trying to get him to believe in the Easter Bunny rather than me. I wasn't bothered by the cold or the snow, but I wasn't used to having Wind being resistant with me.

However, what I didn't expect was to be tackled to the ground and rolled around in a ball with someone. The roll was short, but speeded up when I dropped into a hole, and collided with every side of the long deep tunnel.

I struggled, with my attacker trying to throw him or her off me as I painfully kept hitting everything.

The last hit against a tunnel wall sent me into the darkness, but all I could think about was how much I screwed up. I let Anna down, I let Elsa down, I let Kristoff down, I let everyone.

"Elsa...," I spoke, hoping through some miracle, she could hear me.


	15. Chapter 15

What goes better than Valentine's Day? A depressing love scene!. Enjoy!...I did not post the wrong chapter. I promise!

* * *

I had a dream also when I returned back to my sleep. All it was though had been complete darkness. Darkness and the continuous sounds of whispering all around me; it felt like nails to a chalkboard at distance. Faint but still painful to listen to. I could never fully hear what they were saying, yet my ears would always strain to listen carefully. Soon enough a voice that I could understand to some degree, but was always moving around me.

"D...y, I'm...ed," maybe I thought I would be able to hear. I know I am dreaming, but I have a hard time waking up. I can feel myself drifting naturally through the dark. It is almost as if I belonged here.

"D...ddy...ed" now I can hear the voice of a child. Is it my child? Is she ok? Where is Elizabeth? Darling Elizabeth and ...Sweetie Annabell?

"Daddy...," it sounds like my child. I am pretty sure.

"Honey..." now it sounds like my beautiful wife.

"Honey wake up," it did the trick. My eyes shot open, and my sweet Annabell was sitting on top of my chest with a bright smile on her face. I could see Elizabeth smiling more in amusement as Annabell jumped on my chest. Painfully.

"Off, alright I am up," I laughed breathlessly and placed her a few inches back, just enough space for me to sit upright.

"We have to get ready Daddy," she jumped from my bed and past her mother, probably to get dressed.

"Ready? For the church?" I asked, groaning in pain from my head rather than my daughter crushing at my chest.

"That was yesterday. I can't believe you forgot already," she gave a look of disappointment and shook her head. I stared at her with a look of stupidness and confusion before I could feel the blood drain from all of my body. The first week of witch hunting. My heart thumped loudly, and I found myself not bearing to look at my wife's face. There was nothing I could do except hope for the best and pray that they don't find a reason to hang us. I knew the only reason my daughter was excited because she thought that if there were no such thing as witches then they would have no reason to pick anyone. However, they...well at least I knew better. It took a while to convince his darling Elizabeth, but I was never quite sure with her.

I suddenly had barely any strength which made it difficult for me to get out of bed and begin dressing. My wife dressed had picked a dress that was not her nicest but definitely not her worst; the best way to blend in. "Right...I think we are meeting at the town center."

"Try not to talk to much honey," still, I knew that she would never throw out a person's name. No matter what she believed. It didn't take too long to get dress and meet with my family downstairs. They seemed completely calmed, but I was nervous.

Our home was right outside from the town center, and I could hear the murmurs from almost everyone that lived in our village. Three middle aged women stood on the platform where most hangings would take place; they had a look of someone whom I wouldn't be surprised never heard of a joke. I held my daughter's hand to ensure they wouldn't go running around, especially when the other children were trying their best not to stand out.

"I won't run," I could hear Annabell whispering up towards me, but I just clenched tighter seeing one of the woman spotting us. Both my girls simply joined the crowd without any worries, and I just stood there looking suspicious. I was only feeling slightly better when the friendlier looking woman of the three smile as she chatted with my daughter. I felt a bit proud seeing my daughter doing a well enough job not to be her energetic self and to hold herself like a proper child should do.

It looked as if things could work well enough since the friendlier looking woman seemed to be enjoying her conversation with my daughter, and I went over, a bit too quickly though, to excuse and bring Annabell next to her mother.

For a brief moment, I had thought the sky had twitch. Then it twitched again, before in a flash, the scenery changed. I had no idea how I found myself in a cell, and I had no idea what just happened.

"Daddy! Save mommy," my heart stopped beating, and my eyes filled with horror as my Darling Elizabeth was being pulled towards the town center. I then noticed that the villagers were brought in a pole, rope, and...lots of wood.

"No..." I whispered, "no, no, no, no! Please don't do this! Let her go," I screamed, throwing my arm out the window bars in nothing but pitiful pleas. They cheer as my wife made barely a struggle and my daughter fighting to reach her mother. Why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she trying to escape?

"The child has been released from the control of the mother who is the real witch. Those who turn to the devil's side are vile, but those who trick and turn innocent people to his side are worse than vile." First they believed my sweet Annabell was a witch, now my wife?! What was wrong with those people? Could they not see how wrong this was? It took only matters of seconds for them to set up the pole.

"It's ok Annabell, mommy has released you from my wicked ways," my Elizabeth spoke through tears and a false smile, not bothering to resist as they tied her up.

I began to scream even louder for them to hear me. "No! It was me! I did it. I am in the league with the devil, not her. I turned my child and wife to serve as evil witches. You can release them from their control, can't you? So burn me instead," but they shook their heads in disappointment. My tears began to overflow slowly.

"The father will only stay possessed unless the Witch has been burned," the 'friendlier' woman spoke with a smile on her face.

They chanted in rhythm, "burn! Burn! Burn, the witch! Burn! Burn! Burn, the witch," soon enough my voice was drowned out by their cheering and the screams of my Elizabeth as her body was engulfed in flames. The ropes snapped off and the villagers gasped while stepping back away from my burning wife, still screaming and now slowly moving. My vision filled up with tears as she struggled quickly towards my cell; her arm stretched out towards me. I stood back away from the cell in horror as her body collapsed and hung from the bars in my cell while I had to watch her burning in front of my eyes in close view.

The fire from her body caught to the large wooden roof above me. The second I looked up the roof collapse, and I threw my hands over my head for what little I could protect myself with. I was once again pulled into the darkness and drowned out from all the screams of the shocked villagers.

"Daddy...," that voice again.

"Daddy I'm scared...," it's ok. Don't be.

"Honey...," Elizabeth? I had thought you had died.

"Let me in...," I am so happy to hear your voice?

"Daddy...," sweetie...honey? Where are you? I can't see anything.

My vision was still dark, but I could see the light fading in and out. My body was slumped and impossible to make it even move the slightest, but I could still feel it. I could still feel the stinging pain of the ceiling falling on me, and feel the heavy weight slowly being removed from me. The men of the villagers were trying to free me. Where was Annabell? Elizabeth?

Then I awoke. My body shot up from my bed in sweat, as I realized where I currently was. The strange feeling was gone and I could no longer remember the dream and if it was a good dream or a bad one. I turned to see my wife still asleep, and I returned back under my covers as I faced the opposite way so she wouldn't hear me.

"Get it together General Pitchiner," I whispered t myself.

"Are you alright Pitch," I cringed at both her nickname and the fact that she was awake.

"I am fine Lisa. I just woke up that is all," I turned to my wife with her pale blonde short hair and blue eyes. "You should still let you hair grow...maybe braid it as well," I smiled.

"Was it a...nightmare," she asked cautiously, ignoring my change of subject. I leaned in closer and placed my lips upon her forehead.

"I don't think so," I couldn't remember what it was. "Is Seraphina still asleep," I kept trying to change the subject.

"The last time I checked she was. Now please, tell me-" my wife was cut off by a knocked on the door. I shifted up when one of the soldiers came in a rush.

"General Kozmotis, we have information of the Dream Pirates not far from Orion," my eyes narrowed of how close they were to my home.

"Alright, I am coming with you," I shifted out bed as the soldier left, and got dressed quickly.

"Please be safe," I smiled down to her hearing the worry in her voice, before kneeling down in front of the bed and giving her a kiss on the hand.

"I will Lisa," the moment I left the front door the scenery flashed and changed.

My body froze when the woman with the missing eyebrow threw her finger into the sky and aimed it straight...at my daughter. Gasps and screams filled everyone's lungs as they backed away from us, but I couldn't hear anything except a silent humming in my ears.

(No...the woman...she was just talking to my daughter and being nice...how?) My darling Elizabeth pulled Annabell from my grasps and held her child close for dear life with nothing but tears and silent screams in my ears.

"I knew it," what?

"I should have known! I saw her yesterday lifting up her dress, and running in the woods." How does that make her a witch?

"She never fooled me! I knew that innocent act was fake, and my child played with her," why would they say such things about my child!

Soon enough I began to realize that the men of the village had pulled my sweet Annabell from Elizabeth, keeping they apart as they began to scream in terror. How could they lie and allow them to hurt my family, especially when we spent so much time avoiding making them dislike us. All the time spent wasting my time to help this village grow, and this is how they repay us? Trying to rope my daughter? I won't let them! I attacked the man who had Annabel with full of rage, "NO, let her go! You bastards, she is no witch," Annabell tried to run as I wrestled with the man, but two came to his aid while another grabbed my daughter.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The villagers chanted with anger and fear while I shouted threats at them to leave Annabell alone!

"The Witch must be trialed," yes, yes, a good trail would show that Annabell is not a witch, but I was still fighting off three men, and after two more had come they managed to pinned me down.

"Throw the father in the prison! His mind must have been corrupted by his daughter and her evil magic," the woman who had been staring at us earlier today spoke, and the more I glared at her the more I thought her face look like a toad.

"She is not a witch! She had not corrupted anyone," I shouted more and the villagers began to laugh! They didn't take me seriously!

"Only a witch would make you say that. I have heard you have done so much to bring this village into a better living condition, and know you are a good man. That is why we believe your daughter has shrouded your mind with the darkness of the devil himself. Do not fear good man for God has placed you under his protection and once the witch is removed you will see the light," fear? Wait, till I get out and wrap my hands around your neck, then you will see true fear! You don't even know what real fear is! I'll kill you!

Both my wife and daughter were dragged away as the men continued to struggle with me when I resisted in order to reach my girls. They resorted to even trying to kick and beat me into submission in order to drag me quicker towards the prison. They threw me painfully into a wall after wall just to make sure I had a hard time breaking free, and I was spouting both insults and reasoning about my daughter being a witch.

"Let me go! Give me back Annabell! Where are you taking Elizabeth," I bashed into the metal bars after they managed to throw and lock me inside the cell.

The scenery flashed for a brief moment and I found my body frozen in horror. They weren't lying. They weren't lying because there laid the body of Lisa. I stumbled and rushed in a crawling mode towards her motionless figure; she still even had her nightgown, which made it easy for the blood to seep through the material. The glass spread everywhere from the window so high above us in our Palace...she would have never made it.

"No...no, no, no, no, no," I choked hysterically, scooping her body into my arms, trying not to do anymore damage but imagining that I could wake her. Maybe the blood isn't real, she was always clever and pretend to be dead to avoid getting killed. So why won't she wake up? It's because they weren't lying, right?

My chest ached in pain, as I weeped into her chest, bringing her closer into me. Another thought appeared in my head as I looked around for my daughter Seraphina, but the moment I looked at the bloody mess my wife was in from jumping from a window, I did not want to see what happened to my daughter. I could feel my soul dying just from seeing my wife dead, so the thought of seeing my daughter... I couldn't do it.

The scenery flashed and changed. I found my body covered in blood...but it wasn't from Lisa's body... the Dream Pirates that I had rounded up before discovering my wife's current condition. I looked up towards my soldiers; they were shocked. What did they expect to happen? My family was dead. Both my wife and daughter died, by the enemy. They knew me as a fair and just man, even to my enemies, and this is what I received.

"We can't let the enemy off so easily anymore...I see that now. As my soldiers, I want you to gather all the enemies I have capture in my previous battles...I will no longer allow them a chance to roam free like this. I have a prison to keep them contained for the rest of their lives, which..." I stared down at the necklace that my daughter had given me. It was my wife's but she gave it to Seraphina, in which Seraphina ended up giving to me,"...I will guard forever."

They made no statement to my decision and gather them all... all the Fearlings and Dream Pirates that I had capture and not killed, which I should have done, over the years in battle.

The scenery Flashed and changed. I looked around in the dark walls of my Palace. Wasn't I supposed to be guarding something? Like a prison? Was I dreaming right now?

"Daddy...," I turned quickly towards the spiraling stairs. "Daddy, I am scared," my body reacted in fear, as I rushed up the stairs to my daughter's voice.

"I'm coming," I yelled, but I was not getting any closer to the top of the swirling stairs of my daughter's room.

"Honey...," I stopped when I heard my wife's voice,

"Lisa," I questioned before quickly returning back to rushing up there. It literally felt as if it was endless, as if it was a dream.

"Please open the door daddy," I nodded hysterically knowing that she couldn't see me. Finally after a surreal feel of never being able to reach the top, I stood in front of the doors. It didn't seem like my daughter's room...it looked more like the prison doors.

"Honey, let us in," my wife spoke as if her voice was pressed against the door. I pushed open the incredibly large metallic door, and the scenery flashed. I looked up to see what I had done...I had opened the door to the prison. Thousands of beady eyes shot open, and overtook me.

After that I could no longer remember.

I do now as I woke up at the bottom of a snow filled pit.

* * *

Please Read and review! Comments always makes me feel good.


End file.
